The All New Fairly OddParents!
by Commander M2
Summary: Soft Sequel to FOP. When a new godchild named Ivan Prestonvich came to Dimmsdale, Timmy had made a new friend, not only that, but a brother to Timmy. Join Timmy and Ivan and their adventures. Fixing the continuity problems and tackling the problems of FOP, Timmy and Ivan are waiting for their lives.
1. Fairly Odd Comrade

_(Timmy and his fairies playing soccer Poof;Jorgen Von Strangle appears)_

 **Jorgen:** Timmy Turner, I've been notified that there's a new kid coming into Dimmsdale from Russia with his parents, who wants to be friends with you.

 **Timmy:** WHAT?! I've had enough of those new people coming into my town!

 **Wanda:** Relax, sport, (poofs away the soccer equipment and poofs their regular clothes on and Poof back into fairy form) he's a friendly kid. And he has fairy godparents, just like you!

 **Timmy:** Really? Well, that's interesting.

 **Cosmo:** It sure is, like a new flavor of ice cream!

 **Poof:** Or a newborn child.

 **Timmy:** What's the kid's name, anyway?

 **Jorgen:** His name is Ivan Prestonovich.

 **Cosmo:** Prestonovich? Is that Portuguese?

 **Jorgen:** No, the kid is Russian. And he should be here momentarily. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got biceps to keep tan. (poofs away)

* * *

 _(outside; a taxi stops by Timmy's house)_

 **Taxi Driver:** Okay, this is the place.

 **Mrs. Prestonovich:** _(voice only)_ How much do we have to pay for the trip?

 **Taxi Driver:** That'll be $56.

 **Mr. Prestonovich:** _(voice only)_ Ладно. _(Okay.)_ До свидания! _(Farewell!)_

 **Taxi Driver:** I'm sorry, sir, but I don't speak Russian.

 **Mrs. Prestonovich:** _(voice only)_ It means "farewell".

 **Taxi Driver:** Okay, bye, have a good day! _(Ivan and his parents come out of the taxi, which then drives away)_

 **Timmy:** Hello, Ivan! **Ivan:** Здорово, товарищ! ( _Hello, comrade!_ )

 **Timmy:** What?

 **Ivan:** That was Russian for "Hello, comrade!". Comrade as in "friend".

 **Timmy:** Oh. I see.

 **Mr. Prestonovich:** Здравствуйте! _(Hello!)_

 **Mrs. Prestonovich:** My husband's not very fluent in English. We're Ivan's parents.

 **Timmy:** Pleased to meet you. I'm Timmy Turner. My full name is Timothy Tiberius Turner, but you can call me Timmy. Welcome to America, comrades!

* * *

 _(inside Ivan's room)_

 **Ivan:** Timmy, why do you always freak out when a new neighbor comes in? Oh, now I remember, Sparky  & Chloe...

 **Timmy:** Sparky's not a neighbor!

 **Ivan:** Whatever.

 **Timmy:** How do you know all this?

 **Ivan:** My fairy godparents told me about you and your crazy adventures.

 **Timmy:** Okay. Where are your fairies?

 **Ivan:** They're in my pet carrier. _(a yellow rabbit wearing a monocle hops out of Ivan's pet carrier)_

 **Ivan:** This yellow rabbit here is Astronov. He's my fairy godfather.

 **Astronov:** _(turns into his fairy form)_ Hi. You must be Timmy.

 **Timmy:** Duh!

 **Wanda:** Hi, Astronov! Long time no see.

 **Astronov:** Hello, Wanda. How's family?

 **Wanda:** Oh, it's fine. We do all the usual hijinks that we normally do.

 **Astronov:** I see. Hey, Cosmo, still playful?

 **Cosmo:** Yes, Astronov. Where's your wife? _(Something is heard meowing. A blue cat comes out of the carrier, then transforms into a beautiful fairy)_

 **Ivan:** And this blue cat is my beautiful fairy godmother, Neptunia.

 **Neptunia:** Pleased to meet you!

 **Timmy:** Wow, you look pretty! As pretty as Trixie Tang, if she became a fairy.

 **Neptunia:** Thanks, Timmy, that's sweet of you.

 **Poof:** Hello, I'm Cosmo  & Wanda's son, Poof! Back then, I only used to say my name, and soon some other words, before finally being able to talk normally!

 **Neptunia:** That's so interesting, Poof! You're so cute! Kinda makes me wish to have a baby. _(to Cosmo, who glares at her with hearts for eyes)_ And you must be Wanda's dumb husband, Cosmo!

 **Cosmo:** Of course! Remember when she and I were two halves of a whole idiot? Now, I'm a whole idiot, while she's the smart one!

 **Neptunia:** _(laughs)_ Yeah, I remember! Cosmo, tell me I'm pretty!

 **Cosmo:** _(blushes)_ Gosh, you're pretty!

 **Astronov:** _(simultaneously with Wanda)_ NEPTUNIA!

 **Wanda:** _(simultaneously with Astronov)_ COSMO!

 **Cosmo & Neptunia:** Sorry.

 **Cosmo:** I'm sure in another world, we could've been a couple.

 **Neptunia:** Maybe. But this isn't school anymore. I'm married to a smart fairy, and you're married to a smart fairy.

 **Astronov:** I remember how I wanted to be with Wanda when I was at school, because not only she was smart, just like me, but she was also very popular. Ironically, me and Neptunia were some of the most unpopular fairies in school. She loved me because I was smart, and often flirted with me, but I kept ignoring her, because, as I mentioned earlier, I loved Wanda.

 **Neptunia:** Riiight, and then there was that... incident.

 **Timmy:** What incident?

 **Astronov:** That's a story for another day.

* * *

 **Timmy:** This is amazing!

 **Ivan:** Yeah, thing is, I don't have very good eyesight. My parents made me wear glasses because they think that glasses make me look smart, when they don't. I forgot to get my glasses on the way to the airport.

 **Timmy:** I'm sure we can solve that. Let me take you to Vicky, she's my babysitter. She has a sister named Tootie, who has a crush on me, but that's not the point. The point is that Tootie has some glasses that she could give you.

 **Ivan:** That Vicky girl sure sounds nice.

 **Timmy:** Don't be fooled, Ivan. She's really evil: icky with a capital V. Now, enter Vicky's house, Ivan. Don't be shy.

 **Ivan:** Um, okay...

* * *

 _(Ivan enters Vicky's house, is suddenly scared by Vicky in a hockey mask, holding a chainsaw, and screams)_

 **Vicky:** Alright, a new twerp in town!

 **Ivan:** _(scared)_ You're Vicky, right?

 **Vicky:** _(takes off hockey mask)_ Yeah, how did you know?

 **Ivan:** Timmy told me about you.

 **Vicky:** THAT LITTLE TWERP?! Oh, how I love torturing little kids for money!

 **Ivan:** _(scared)_ I thought you were a babysitter!

 **Vicky:** Well, that's because I fool the kids' parents into thinking that I'm nice!

 **Ivan:** Now I see why they call you "Icky Vicky"!

 **Vicky:** Correct! That is, except for Timmy's idiot parents who thought that Chip Skylark song was about pumpkins!

 **Ivan:** Look, can I see Tootie, please?

 **Vicky:** Yeah, sure. Right now I'm letting you go, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!

 **Ivan:** _(goes upstairs, to himself)_ Ugh, what an icky girl! If there's one thing I hate, it's mean babysitters.

* * *

 _(Ivan enters Tootie's room)_

 **Ivan:** Is anyone here?

 **Tootie:** Are you the new kid that Timmy was talking about?

 **Ivan:** Da. You must be Vicky's sister, Tootie?

 **Tootie:** Of course!

 **Ivan:** Well, Tootie, you look rather cute.

 **Tootie:** Thanks! I've never heard anyone except for Timmy calling me cute.

 **Ivan:** I'm afraid I have poor eyesight.

 **Tootie:** Oh, you poor thing. Let me give you my glasses. _(takes off her round glasses, puts them on Ivan)_ What do you think?

 **Ivan:** Wow, I can see much better!

 **Tootie:** Good for you. You can keep these glasses, if you like.

 **Ivan:** Thank you, Tootie! I think I'll be keeping them. By the way, you look even more cute without your glasses on.

 **Tootie:** What a lovely compliment! I always have spare glasses with me, because my eyesight isn't very good either.

 **Ivan:** Okay, gotta go now. Also, my name's Ivan. It was nice meeting you.

 **Tootie:** Likewise.

* * *

 _(at school)_

 _(Timmy and Ivan walking near the hallway; Mr. Crocker sees Ivan)_

 **Crocker:** Hmm, a new student? He also seems to have... _(twitches)_ FAIRY GODPARENTS! Looks like I'm going to get a double dose of _(twitches)_ FAIRY MAGIC! _(Timmy and Ivan walks to Chester and A.J.)_

 **Timmy:** These are my two best friends. Chester and A.J..

 **Chester:** Hello, stranger!

 **Ivan:** The name's Ivan. Are you Chester?

 **Chester:** Yes. My full name is Chester McBadbat.

 **Ivan:** Why is your family name McBadbat?

 **Chester:** _(sad)_ Because me and my dad are terrible at baseball...

 **Ivan:** Aw, sorry to hear that. But you're pretty cool, Chester.

 **Chester:** Thanks, dude. I live in a trailer with my dad. If you want, we can have a road trip all across Dimmsdale!

 **Ivan:** Sounds exciting, but that'll have to wait. _(to A.J.)_ And you must be A.J..

 **A.J.:** Yup. Anthony James, or A.J. for short. I'm pretty smart and quite rich.

 **Ivan:** Uh-huh. If you're so smart and rich, then why are you hanging out with the unpopular crowd? I mean, seriously, what's up with that? _(Timmy, Chester and A.J. laugh)_ I'm serious! Why aren't you a popular kid, A.J.?

 **A.J.:** You know, it's really unclear. Maybe I'm just not cut for socializing with anyone other than my friends.

 **Chester:** Did I mention that girls give me the hives?!

 **Ivan:** Aw, great. I've found two flaws with your friends, Timmy: one is girl-shy and the other one doesn't socialize very well. But I don't mind that. I still think these guys are cool. I've always wanted a smart kid for a friend.

 **A.J.:** Thanks for believing in me.

 **Timmy:** I'm just glad you're getting along with them nicely.

 **Tad:** Hey, nice gettup! You just blow in from Nerd Town? _(he and Chad laugh)_

 **Ivan:** Who are these jerks?

 **Timmy:** These two boys are Tad and Chad, some of the most popular students in school. I do not recommend going to them, unless you're one of the popular kids, which you aren't right now. And if you're thinking about hanging out with one of the pretty girls while they're around, forget about it.

* * *

 **Timmy:** Ivan, I'd like for you to meet Trixie, my on-again-off-again girlfriend.

 **Trixie:** _(deadpan)_ Hi, Timmy. _(normal)_ That must be Ivan, the new Russian student you've been telling everyone about!

 **Ivan:** Uh huh. That's me!

 **Trixie:** Tell me I'm pretty!

 **Ivan:** Gosh, you're pretty! And who... _(starstruck by the beauty of Veronica)_ is that?

 **Veronica:** Oh, hi! You're Ivan, the new kid, right?

 **Ivan:** _(snaps out of it)_ Da.

 **Veronica:** I'm Trixie's best friend, Veronica.

 **Ivan:** Well, you look just as pretty as Trixie, Veronica. _(shakes hands with Veronica)_

 **Veronica:** Thank you! _(whispering)_ You better keep your mouth shut around the popular boys, or else they'll kick you in the shins. _(smiling)_ But, since they're not around for now, I'm very pleased to meet you!

 **Ivan:** Ditto. **Timmy:** Well, it appears that class is about to start. I'll see you later, ladies! _(Timmy and Ivan leave)_ **Trixie:** Finally, peace and quiet. **Veronica:** Is it me, or is that Russian kid kind of cute? **Trixie:** Well, yeah, he does seem that way.

* * *

 **Crocker:** Okay, class, I'd like to welcome our new Russian student, his name is Ivan Prestonovich!

 **Ivan:** Thanks, Mr. Crocker. I seem to be, like, at home here in Dimmsdale. I have a feeling this will be a great place to stay in.

 **Crocker:** Yeah, okay. Now quit your yapping and get to work. _(Ivan takes his seat next to Timmy)_

 **Ivan:** Your teacher's crazy, Timmy!

 **Timmy:** You're telling me! Oh, did I forget to mention that Cosmo and Wanda use to be Crocker's fairies?

 **Ivan:** Really?

 **Timmy:** Yeah. We've traveled back to the 70's and tried to prevent Cosmo and Wanda from being exposed so that Crocker right now won't be bitter and fairy obsessed. Unfortunately, I've completely screwed up.

 **Ivan:** I'll say.

* * *

 _(outside the School)_

 **Ivan:** I can't believe he gave me an F! I literally got 75% of the questions right.

 **Timmy:** Not surprising. That's kind of Mr. Crocker's nature. _(Timmy and Ivan stopped and sees a shadow in front of them, revealing Francis)_

 **Francis:** Well, looks like I have twice the helping of lunch money today.

 **Ivan:** And you are? **Timmy:** Meet your new school bully, Francis.

 **Francis:** I've heard about your bad grade, (grabs Ivan on the shirt) so I'm gonna add injury to insult.

 **Ivan:** Isn't the term called "Add insult to injury?"

 **Timmy:** Not the way he does it.

 **Francis:** It'll be nice to have fresh meat in town. _(Francis getting ready to punch Ivan)_

 **Timmy:** Unless there's a giant waving pool of soap... (to Cosmo and Wanda as his backpack and school supplies) that I just wished for. _(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands;_ _ **BATH POOF**_ _; A giant waving poof of soap appears; Francis lets go of Ivan and runs away)_

 **Francis:** I hate baths!

 **Ivan:** Wow, evil babysitters, fairy obssessed teachers, and pale skinned bullies. Dimmsdale sure is a tough town.

 **Timmy:** Yeah, but it's not too bad once you get to know it better.

 **Ivan:** What's next? Presidential privilege? _(Tad and Chad walks near Timmy and Ivan)_

 **Chad:** Thanks for reminding us, new kid. You two are currently under class president terrotory after school hours.

 **Tad:** And we're afraid that we're gonna have to ask you two to leave. _(Tad and Chad clapped the hands and a spring trap launched Timmy and Ivan and their godparents in disguises out of School and into Timmy's bedroom; Timmy and Ivan quickly regain consciousness and their fairies turn back to fairy form)_

 **Timmy:** That's gotta be the longest fall I've been through. Well, second longest when I gave flowers to Trixie two days ago. **Astronov:** What happened then?

 **Timmy:** I was rejected a few seconds later.

 **Neptunia:** Harsh.

 **Cosmo:** Oh, it wasn't too bad, except for the landing in a bush of poison ivy in the end of the falling.

 **Mr. and Mrs. Turner:** (voices only) Oh, Timmy!

 **Timmy:** It's my parents! Everyone who is not human, disguise yourselves. _(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof turn into fish and land on Timmy's fishbowl; Astronov turns into a rabbit, while Neptunia simultaneously with Astronov turns into a cat)_

 **Mr. Turner:** (opens the door) You're home early today. And this must be your new friend.

 **Ivan:** Приятно познакомиться. _(Nice to meet you.)_

 **Mr. Turner:** Ehh, I don't speak Portuguese, but I can assume you must have have said something nice.

 **Timmy:** He was speaking in Russian, Dad, and he did say something nice. **Ivan:** Yeah, I said, "Nice to meet you" in Russian.

 **Mrs. Turner:** He's right, dear. I could've told you myself, but I didn't want to be rude in front of Timmy's new friend who apparently has purple glasses. So, what do you like to do, Ivan?

 **Ivan:** Well, I am pretty good at the drums. _(walks off-screen; drums heard; Ivan on-screen playing the drums like a pro)_

 **Timmy:** Wow, that was awesome!

 **Neptunia:** That was pure professional drumming right there.

 **Mr. Turner:** Did your cat just talk?

 **Ivan:** Uh, no. You're just... hallucinating.

 **Mrs. Turner:** Well, that does make sense.

 **Mr. Turner:** After all, we've been dizzy from eating too much ice cream and cake from the Bakery. Come on, honey, let's find our bedroom before get a sugar crash. _(Mr. and Mrs. Turner walks out; Mrs. Turner off-screen thuds on the floor)_

 **Mr. Turner:** (off-screen) Ha! Sugar crash! Ow! Brain freeze! Too much ice-cream! (thuds) **Ivan:** Interesting parents you've got there.

 **Timmy:** But they are a lot of fun. _(fairies turned back to normal)_

 **Poof:** What do you say we end this day by going on the rides in Fairy World?

 **Timmy and Ivan:** They have rides there now?

 **Wanda:** Oh, yes. It's the best way to keep Fairy World an interesting place for godchildren like you two to hang out at.

 **Ivan:** What do you say, Timmy?

 **Timmy:** I'd say, let's go... comrade. _(Ivan smiles; fairies raise their wands;_ _ **POOF**_ _)_

* * *

 _(Fairy World; Timmy, Ivan and fairies poof to the Magical Spin Cycle)_

 **Timmy:** What a perfect idea to end an amazing, yet hard in school day.

 **Ivan:** A new town, and a godchild/new best friend with fairies of his own to hang out with from time to time. Now I can see how difficult your life was before Cosmo, Wanda and Poof came into your life.

 **Timmy:** I think you and I are gonna get along just okay.

 **Ivan:** Same here. _(Jorgen pops up warning them about the ride)_

 **Jorgen:** If you guys want to stay on the ride in one piece, I'd recommend you keep you puny mouths shut. _(Jorgen moves off-screen and starts the ride; Timmy, Ivan and fairies making exciting noise off-screen while on the ride, visibly shown spinning really fast; barfing noises are heard)_

 **Wanda:** (off-screen) Ugh! My mouth was open!

 **Cosmo:** Here comes the water! _(water falling from the sky to the ride)_

 **Neptunia:** Aww! This dress is dry clean only!

 _(screen fades to black;Title Card ending)_


	2. Trixie Gets Busted

_(Dimmsdale National Bank)_

 **Mr. Turner:** Ooo! I can't wait to get my savings from my credit card!

 **Timmy:** I thought you didn't have it.

 **Mrs. Turner:** No, we all have it. You just gotta save it up for something important!

 **Timmy:** I understand. _(sees Vicky in a ski mask, wearing Trixie's clothes and wig underneath the mask, mistakes her for Trixie)_ Oh, hey, Trixie! **Vicky:** _(imitating Trixie)_ Hi, Timmy! Tell me I'm pretty!

 **Timmy:** Gosh, you're pretty! What's with the ski mask? It's not winter right now! Also, you're taller than usual.

 **Vicky:** You're right, Timmy. _(pulls out a toy gun, uses Timmy as a human shield)_ GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR! THIS IS A ROBBERY!

 _(The customers scream and do as she said)_

 **Timmy:** Wait, what the heck is going on?!

 **Vicky:** None of your business, twerp! Nobody move, down on the ground!

 **Timmy:** Hey, don't hurt me, Trixie! I'm starting to come down with Stockholm Syndrome... sweetie!

 **Mrs. Turner:** Do something, honey!

 **Mr. Turner:** _(whispers)_ Just be silent, okay, hon?

 **Mrs. Turner:** Okay.

 **Vicky:** _(aiming her toy gun at the bank manager)_ Hand over all the money and put it in the bag! _(yelling)_ PUT IT IN!

 **Bank manager:** No. I'm not going to give you the money, not even if you happen to be the most popular girl in your school.

 **Vicky:** _(yelling)_ PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG OR THIS LITTLE TWERP GETS IT!

 **Timmy:** _(scared)_ Don't hurt me! I'm only 10, and I haven't reached puberty yet!

 **Bank manager:** Okay, okay, whatever you say. Just don't hurt that kid, OK? _(puts the money in Vicky's bag, pushes the silent alarm button underneath his desk)_

 **Mr. Turner:** _(whispers)_ The cops should be here any minute now!

* * *

 _(at a donut shop)_ **Dispatch:** Attention all units, we have a code 30 adam at Dimmsdale National Bank.

 **Cop #1:** Hmm, looks like these donuts will have to wait.

 **Cop #2:** We better take a look and see what's happening at Dimmsdale National.

* * *

 **Timmy:** Look, Trixie, I just want you to know that I've always loved you, but that was way too evil, even by your standards! I thought you were already rich!

 **Vicky:** _(kisses Timmy on the cheek)_ That's not the point! I just want to... _(police sirens are heard from outside)_ try and make you feel better by having your crush rob a bank! _(drops her toy gun, lets go of Timmy)_ Well, bye, everyone! _(runs away with the money, takes off her ski mask and drops it)_

 **Cop #1:** _(to dispatch)_ Suspect has escaped, but I've managed to get a few hints of the crime. There's a gun on the bank floor, which means it was a 211, possible hostage situation.

 **Dispatch:** Have you got a description the suspect?

 **Cop #2:** Yes, long black hair, purple clothes, white skirt and boots. Suspect is identified as Trixie Tang.

 **Dispatch:** The Dimmsdale Elementary student?

 **Cop #1:** It's the only lead we got. Send Chief Marmel and a SWAT team to her mansion.

* * *

 _(Timmy comes home)_

 **Cosmo:** Whoa, looks like someone got lucky with Trixie today! _(looks at Timmy's kiss mark)_

 **Timmy:** Yeah, but it's the worst kind of luck. I was at the bank with my parents, when she robbed it, and then she kissed me around the same time when the cops got there. I got kissed by a robber! Trixie even held me hostage, no less!

 **Wanda:** Well, that doesn't seem like her at all, don't you think, sport?

 **Timmy:** Yeah, I guess so.

* * *

 _(Trixie is in her room, going on her computer, when suddenly, a SWAT team breaks into her mansion and drops her. She gets handcuffed. Chief Marmel and a few policemen show up)_

 **Trixie:** HEY! What's the meaning of this?

 **Chief Marmel:** Trixie Tang, you are under arrest for armed robbery of the Dimmsdale National Bank.

 **Trixie:** That's ridiculous, I never rob anything!

 **Chief Marmel:** Then how do you explain THIS, young lady? _(pulls out a ski mask)_

 **Trixie:** I don't wear ski masks at this time of year, sir!

 **Chief Marmel:** Oh yeah? Then why is there a bag of money in your closet?! _(shows the bag, with money inside)_

 **Trixie:** I don't understand, is this another one of Timmy's pranks?! Because this isn't funny!

 **Chief Marmel:** I can assure you that Timmy Turner is not involved here. You have the right to remain silent, pretty.

 **Mr. Tang:** _(enters Trixie's room)_ Hey, what's going on here, Chief Marmel?

 **Chief Marmel:** Sir, I'm afraid your daughter is under arrest for robbing a bank this morning.

 **Mr. Tang:** No, it can't be!

 **Chief Marmel:** Well, we've got proof! _(shows the bag, with money inside)_

 **Mr. Tang:** _(gasp)_ Trixie, how could you?!

 **Trixie:** I didn't do it dad, you gotta believe me.

 **Chief Marmel:** Tell it to the judge, young lady.

 **Mr. Tang:** I hate to say this, Trixie, but there are times where you make me ashamed to be your father.

* * *

 **Chet Ubetcha:** This is Chet Ubetcha with news that may come as a shock to some of you, particularly those learning at Dimmsdale Elementary. Earlier today, a popular school girl by the name of Trixie Tang is put under arrest for robbing the Dimmsdale National Bank and hiding a bag of over $300,000 in the closet. Here's some footage from the surveillance cameras. _(cue surveillance footage of the robbery from the bank)_

 **Vicky:** _(yelling)_ PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG OR THIS LITTLE TWERP GETS IT! _(bank manager puts the money in Vicky's bag)_

 **Chet Ubetcha:** Trixie's currently in custody, awaiting trial in court. This is Chet Ubetcha saying "Some beautiful popular school girls may be wolves in sheep's clothing".

* * *

 _(Veronica looks at the news on her computer and gasps, then starts crying)_

 **Veronica:** _(sobbing)_ Oh, Trixie, how could you do this?! I thought we were best friends!

 **Ivan:** I know, this is very bad. But who knows, maybe it will turn that she was innocent all along.

 **Veronica:** How do _you_ know? **Ivan:** This usually sounds like someone sadistic would do it. Trixie isn't sadistic, she's more of a priority girl. But look on the bright side, Veronica: now that Trixie is in the slammer at the moment, you're now the most popular girl in school!

 **Veronica:** _(stops crying)_ Hey, yeah! _(puts on her Trixie wig)_ I'M TRIXIE NOW!

 **Ivan:** _(sarcastically)_ My God, the illusion is so perfect, I almost forgot I was looking at a _crazy girl!_ No offense, Veronica, but I think trying to impersonate Trixie is a bad idea, especially after whoever robbed the bank did it.

 **Veronica:** You're right, Ivan, _(takes off the wig)_ it would be bad taste. I'll just be myself! In which case, _(shoves Ivan aside)_ back off, loser!

 **Ivan:** Good old Veronica!

* * *

 _(Timmy's room)_

 **Timmy:** I'm telling you, Ivan, there's no way Trixie could've done it! It's completely absurd for her to rob a bank!

 **Ivan:** If we want to prove that Trixie's innocent, we need to find evidence! Robbing a bank usually sounds like Vicky's doing.

 **Timmy:** I have a feeling that it IS Vicky.

 **Astronov:** So, are you gonna play detective?

 **Ivan:** Yes. We are detectives Timmy Turner and Ivan Prestonovich! I'll just need my magnifying glass.

 _(Astronov turns into a magnifying glass)_ And who needs a dog to sniff things when we got a cat that's just as good?

 _(Neptunia turns into a cat)_

 **Timmy:** Alright! With help from our fairies, and me personally seeing the crime happen, I'll say we have a very good chance of solving the crime and proving Trixie's innocence!

* * *

 _(Dimmsdale Juvie; Trixie inside her cell)_

 **Trixie:** I can't believe this. I'm being taken for a crime I've had no interest of, especially wearing winter equipment on a sunny day in April. Not that I care, but I wonder how Veronica's doing? I'll bet she's on her knees crying about her best friend in jail by now.

* * *

 _(Dimmsdale Elementary; Veronica walking in the hallway getting all the attention Trixie normally gets)_

 **Veronica:** Who knew being the most popular girl in school would be so rewarding? Finally, I get all the attention Trixie gets. No more second banana for me. (claps twice; Chester and A.J. shows up) Drag me to the cafeteria. (Chester and A.J. pick up Veronica and take her to the hallway)

* * *

 _(Dimmsdale National Bank; after hours; Timmy with Cosmo as his backpack, Wanda as his detective shirt and Poof as his detective hat, and Ivan with Astronov as his magnifying glass and Neptunia as his clue sniffing cat looking around the bank)_

 **Poof:** So, what exactly are we looking for?

 **Timmy:** Evidence to see if it was Vicky who framed the love of my life.

 **Neptunia:** I found something.

 **Ivan:** What is it?

 **Neptunia:** It's a bottle cap with soda on it. Who would leave that in a bank?

 **Astronov:** Anyway... back to business.

 **Cosmo:** Found something!

 **Wanda:** More bottle caps?

 **Cosmo:** No, it's red hair and spray perfume.

 **Timmy:** (picks up the perfume) "The make-up perfume for cranky teens." So it is Vicky. Only someone like her would pick up perfume like this. _(sprays perfume and smells it)_ Yep, and it smells like Trixie.

 **Ivan:** We've gotta show this to the cops right away.

 **Vicky:** (shadow) Going somewhere? (on-screen holding her chainsaw)

 **Timmy:** We knew it was you the whole time, Vicky!

 **Ivan:** What we don't know, is why?

 **Vicky:** Because, that popular twerpette's rate of prettiness really puts me in a fit of rage. I could never get much attention in my school when I was ten, and I probably might never get any as long as that turtleneck diva is in the picture.

 **Timmy:** Well, your attempt to frame Trixie has backfired. (pulls up Vicky's shed of hair and perfume) We've got the evidence to prove it, and you'll be taking Trixie's place.

 **Vicky:** You'll have to catch me first!

 _(cuts a wire, dropping a chandelier on Timmy and Ivan who quickly dodged it before getting crushed)_

 **Poof:** She's getting away!

 _(Timmy and Ivan run outside seeing Vicky stealing a car and escaping in it)_

 **Timmy:** That's Trixie's dad's car!

 _(Vicky drives away)_

 **Neptunia:** We need to catch up to her.

 _(Poof turns into a speeding car; Timmy, Ivan and fairies hop in and chase after Vicky)_

 **Vicky:** You can't catch me! (drives faster; laughs evily)

 **Ivan:** Poof! Speed up!

 **Poof:** I can't. This is as fast as I can go.

 **Ivan:** Astronov, quick! I need a crossbow!

 **Astronov:** On it! (poofs up a crossbow)

 **Ivan:** (points his crossbow at the tire) My training for tire aiming better be worth it.

 **Timmy:** You've went to a school where they teach you to aim at car tires?

 **Ivan:** It's weird, I know. (shoots a dart at Mr. Tang's car leaving a flat tire)

 _(Vicky drives out of control and crashes on a brick wall passing out; airbags pop up)_

 **Wanda:** We did it! Good shot, Ivan.

 **Ivan:** Thanks to my weird classes back in my old school.

 _(Vicky being taken away, a tow truck is shown towing away Mr. Tang's car)_

 **Chief Marmel:** I'll take your driver's license as well.

 **Vicky:** No! (makes the cops let go of her and grabs a hold of Marmel's knees) Please! Not my license! It's the only thing I have to make me see how pretty I am.

 _(Cops throw Vicky in the police car)_

 **Vicky:** I BLAME INDIVIDUALITY!

 _(car drives away, Timmy and Ivan make the cuckoo gesture)_

 **Chet:** It appears that Trixie Tang was not the thief after all. This is Chet Ubetcha saying, I'd take back that compliment of pretty girls in my last news broadcasting.

 **Trixie:** Thank you, guys. I thought I was going to lose it back in jail.

 **Ivan:** No need to thank us, Trixie. It's what we do. (looks at Trixie) Um, why is your face all pale?

 **Trixie:** It gets that way when I don't put on my pretty cream every three hours.

 **Timmy:** Oh, yeah. She's a goddess.

 **Trixie:** I can't wait to get back to school. If I didn't get any more attention, I was going to get attention syndrome. (walks out)

 **Ivan:** Speaking of school, I wonder how Veronica's doing?

 _(Dimmsdale Elementary)_

 **Trixie:** (barges the front door) I'm baaaack!

 **Kids:** Trixie's back. (drop Veronica and walk near Trixie)

 **Veronica:** (sigh; puts on her Trixie wig) Back to business.

 **Ivan:** (walks by) It's okay, Veronica, I still think you're just as pretty as Trixie inside.

 **Veronica:** Aww, thanks.

 **Ivan:** What do you say we go out, and I can compliment you all day?

 **Veronica:** (holds hands with Ivan) You bet. _(The two walk out)_

 _(screen fades to black; Vicky in juvie clothes while in a syndrome)_

 **Vicky:** Am I pretty now?

 _(Title Card ending)_


	3. Stories Of Dimmsdale

_(Turner's front yard)_

 **Timmy:** Ivan, you've pacing around for hours. What's the story?

 **Ivan:** That's just it. Sometimes, I wonder about all the people in Dimmsdale. Do you think anything interesting ever happens to them? I mean, there must be hundreds of great stories out there.

 **Timmy:** Well, for as long as I've lived here, I think not much stories are interesting around town.

 **Cosmo:** Oooh, I've got an interesting story of my own. **Wanda:** Oh, dear. **Cosmo:** Once upon a time... the end.

 _(short pause)_

 **Astronov:** And so, the empty headness rolls on.

 **Cosmo:** On the contrary. My head is full of fur from Sparky. You know, when he used to live with us.

 **Neptunia:** You sure are curious about your new friends' lives, huh, Ivan? Makes you want to automatically get a glimpse of the personal stuff.

 **Ivan:** Hey, I just thought of an idea.

 **Neptunia:** Really? What's that like?

 **Ivan:** I can use some power to see through people's thoughts and lives. If only there was a way for me to do that.

 _(short pause)_

 **Astronov and Neptunia:** (pull up their wands) Ah-hem.

 **Ivan:** I know. Just yanking your chain. I wish I had the power to see through people's personalities and lives.

 _(Astronov and Neptunia raised their wands; MIND-POOF)_

 **Ivan:** Let's see if it works.

 _(tries it on Poof; seeing his view of life)_

 **Ivan:** Wow, Poof. Something tells me that you will have a bright future.

 **Poof:** Thanks. I can see that it works.

 **Ivan:** Great. Now to really test this out. (tries it on Timmy) Okay Timmy, I'm getting a lot of ups and downs of your life.

 **Timmy:** Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it much. I mean I can be selfish sometimes, but I still have a good heart. One time, my selfishness has gotten over the top, and as punishment, I was forced to have a boil like one of my backup friends, Elmer.

 **Ivan:** Hmm. Pretty deep.

 **Timmy:** Not to mention ignoring Tootie's multiple birthday party invitations.

 _(Tootie pops up)_

 **Tootie:** Someone say my name?

 **Ivan:** Hi Tootie. Hey, I was wondering, what's life like in your point of view?

 **Tootie:** Oh, where do I begin?

 _(Ivan starts visioning Tootie's view of life while she's talking; Ivan seeing through her view in life and shudders)_

 **Ivan:** Very interesting.

 **Tootie:** Thanks. It's nice to have a friend who understands. (walk out)

 **Timmy:** You didn't listen to a word she said, did you?

 **Ivan:** Not at all.

 **Neptunia:** I have a question to ask.

 **Astronov:** What is it, honey?

 **Neptunia:** Am I not too bright?

 **Astronov:** Well, I wouldn't say bright, per se.

 **Neptunia:** And there's no need to pull your life viewing magic of me, Scamp. I can tell myself that my life is nothing but total nonsense.

 **Cosmo:** That's crazy.

 **Neptunia:** I mean, isn't there anybody in the world who is less intelligent than me?

 **Mr. Turner:** (heard) Oh Timmy. _(fairies poof away)_

 **Mr. Turner:** I have a question for you. Does the egg come before the chicken or the other way around?

 **Timmy:** Come on, dad, that's an answer even you should know.

 **Mr. Turner:** I don't know, son. I've spent my whole life daydreaming anytime someone talks to me. Ehh, what are we talking about?

 **Timmy:** You're not paying attention to my thing.

 **Mr. Turner:** Hmm? Sorry, I was daydreaming.

 **Mrs. Turner:** Honey, you need to take your mental medicine if you are willing to move on with a bright life.

 **Mr. Turner:** Ehh...

 **Mrs. Turner:** Don't tell me, you were daydreaming. (grabs a hold of her husband and took him inside)

 **Ivan:** I sure don't need to see through your dad's life.

 **Timmy:** Why don't we check on everyone else in school?

 **Ivan:** Great idea. Surely there are kids with a great future in their minds.

 _(Timmy and Ivan walk out)_

* * *

 _(Dimmsdale Elementary)_

 _(Ivan and Timmy walks right to Chester; A.J. seen drinking from the water fountain)_

 **Chester:** Hey, guys. What's going on?

 **Ivan:** We have some questions for you.

 **Chester:** Okay.

 **Timmy:** I never really ask you this, but, what do you see in your life?

 **Chester:** Oh, it sure has some upsides in it.

 _(Ivan viewing Chester's life as he's talking inaudibly)_

 **Chester:** And that's why I want to join the force.

 **Ivan:** Something tells me you want to be a police officer.

 **Chester:** Yeah. Hey, if you guys want to hear more stories, you should see Elmer and Sanjay.

 **Timmy:** Where are they?

 **Chester:** In the cafeteria playing nerd poker.

 **Timmy:** (to Ivan) They are some of the biggest geeks in this school. But, Chester, A.J. and I treat them with care. And when Chester and A.J. aren't around, I have Elmer and Sanjay, my back-up friends to keep me company.

 **Ivan:** How nice.

* * *

 _(Cafeteria)_

 _(Elmer and Sanjay playing nerd poker)_

 **Sanjay:** Aha! I blast you with my Ball of Infinite Exposition!

 **Elmer:** Aw man, you bored my character to death.

 _(Timmy and Ivan walk near Elmer and Sanjay)_

 **Timmy:** Hey, guys.

 **Sanjay:** Hi, Timmy.

 **Elmer:** And you must be Ivan. Timmy told us a lot about you.

 **Ivan:** Nice to meet you two as well. Hey, I know we've just met and all, but can you guys tell me your own views in life?

 **Elmer:** Hmmm. Well, I never told anyone this, but...

 _(Ivan glimpses Sanjay and Elmer's lives; Ivan looked surprised)_

 **Timmy:** That sounds good. Wanting to be the new Principal in Dimmsdale Elementary.

 **Elmer:** Thanks.

 **Ivan:** And for you, Sanjay, wanting to be a librarian and having a motorcycle. That's some hard earned money to put up with.

 **Sanjay:** You're telling me.

 **Ivan:** Well, it was nice meeting you two.

 **Sanjay and Elmer:** Bye.

 _(Elmer quickly peeked at Sanjay's cards)_

 **Sanjay:** (snatch his cards) Oh, don't even think about it.

* * *

 _(music montage; Ivan uses his powers to see through peoples lives around him; talking to various people around town; talked to Vicky but gets chased by her holding a chainsaw; talks to Mr. Dinkleberg with Mr. Turner watching him through his window; talks to Trixie then, along with Timmy gets ejected after Trixie pulls a lever; music montage over)_

* * *

 _(Timmy's room)_

 **Ivan:** Well, I'm done. I can see that everyone in Dimmsdale is just the same as everyone back in Russia.

 **Timmy:** How does it feel?

 **Ivan:** It feels just like home. That's the real reason I've made this wish.

 **Timmy:** What are you talking about?

 **Poof:** Were you by any chance, homesick?

 **Ivan:** I was. But now that the wish is over, I grew out of it.

 **Astronov:** You see, Ivan, no matter where you live, and as long as it's nice, it's home.

 **Ivan:** You're right, Astronov.

 **Wanda:** And no matter what happens and makes you feel different, your fairies will be there to support you.

 **Timmy:** Even your best friend.

 **Ivan:** Yeah. Looks like everybody's in town got their story to tell.

 **Timmy:** There's just not enough time to hear them all.

 _(screen fades to black; Mr. and Mrs. Turner appear in the black background)_

 **Mr. Turner:** (breaks the fourth wall) Hey, what are we doing in a dark background? I must be daydreaming again.

 _(Mrs. Turner sighs)_

 _(Title Card ending)_


	4. All-In-Romance

_(Timmy digs into his drawer and finds a Magic Muffin)_

 **Timmy:** Hey, I remember this! It's my Magic Muffin that I saved up for who knows how long ago!

 **Cosmo:** You saved it up because...?

 **Timmy:** Because after what happened when I left it in school and A.J.'s monkey, Bippy, ate it, I decided to...

 **Wanda:** Wait, what happened to Bippy anyway?

 **Timmy:** A.J. told me that he's been assigned a part-time job of selling muffins. Kids love seeing animals with oppoasable thumbs selling food.

 **Cosmo:** Well, you have a Magic Muffin for so long, and it still hasn't become rotten?

 **Timmy:** Cosmo, the Magic Muffin never rots. It may taste like it's rotten, but it isn't. What, you want to throw it into the Super Toilet or something?

 **Cosmo:** AAGH! So... much... clogging! (sucks his thumb)

 **Poof:** You remember Trixie, right? Y'know, those times when you were kissing the pillow in your sleep?

 **Timmy:** Hey, sometimes a boy gets lonely!

 **Wanda:** He's just joking, sport! I also seem to remember Tootie being really crazy for you.

 **Timmy:** Hmm... I know that the Magic Muffin allows for wishes that Da Rules wouldn't normally allow. Does this mean that the Magic Muffin can also allow wishes that interfere with true love?

 **Wanda:** Yes.

 **Timmy:** Well, in that case, _(snaps fingers)_ I've got an idea!

* * *

 _(Timmy brings over Trixie & Tootie into his room)_

 **Trixie:** Why are we in your room?

 **Timmy:** You'll see.

 **Tootie:** See what? I've always wanted to go to your room! Is it a slumber party?

 **Timmy:** Nah, even better! _(hides under the bed, holds up the Magic Muffin, whispering)_ I wish Trixie  & Tootie were combined into a beautiful girl! _(takes a bite, **POOF!** Timmy then gags from the terrible flavor of the muffin and comes out from under the bed, takes a look at the result and has hearts in his eyes, as Trixie  & Tootie were indeed combined into a beautiful girl)_

 **Girl:** Timmy, are you okay?

 **Timmy:** _(shakes his head, blushing)_ Yeah. Have a look in the mirror, Trixie. Uh, I meant Tootie. Oh, scratch that, I'll call you Trixootie.

 _(Trixootie takes a look in Timmy's mirror and is awestruck by her prettiness)_

 **Trixootie:** Timmy, tell me I'm pretty.

 **Timmy:** Well, Trixootie, you are the prettiest girl that I've ever seen. And those glasses look great on you!

 **Trixootie:** Oh, thank you, Timmy! _(hugs Timmy, who sighs)_

 **Timmy:** _(to himself)_ The muffin may have tasted terrible, but it was worth it!

* * *

 _(Ivan & Veronica are talking about Crocker in school)_

 **Ivan:** ...And then I said "Hey, Crocker! Where'd you get that grade stamper from? China?"

 **Veronica:** _(laughs)_ Oh, Ivan, you never fail to crack me up! Say, have you seen Trixie?

 **Ivan:** No, why?

 **Veronica:** You see, I have to go discuss "girl stuff" with her.

 **Ivan:** _(looks at Timmy with Trixootie)_ Now who could that be?

 _(Timmy walks up)_

 **Timmy:** Hi, guys. I've heard Trixie got sick today, so I called in a replacement for you, Veronica.

 **Veronica:** A... a replacement? Whaddya mean, a... _(sees Trixootie, her jaw drops from the beauty)_ Who is that?

 **Timmy:** That's Trixootie, my new girlfriend.

 **Trixootie:** Hey, Veronica! How's it going?

 **Veronica:** Oh, fine, just perfectly fine!

 **Ivan:** Этот мальчик наконец нашел себе девочку, которая популярна и влюблена в него. Наверное я схожу с ума? _(This boy's finally got a girl that's popular and has a crush on him. Maybe I'm going crazy?)_

 **Trixootie:** Well, I better go and find my locker. See you later, Timmy! _(kisses Timmy, whose face turns red, then goes off-screen, Veronica sees it, sheds a tear, then runs away crying)_

 **Ivan:** Great, now Veronica's upset... And I thought she said she was perfectly fine! _(to Timmy, who looks really dazed)_ So, Timmy, you like your new girlfriend, huh?

 **Timmy:** Yeah. She's so beautiful, like Trixie  & Tootie combined! A kiss from her is like being picked up by thousands of angels on your shoulder. _(sighs)_

 **Ivan:** Тимми? _(pushes him)_ Тимми, очнись! _(Timmy? Timmy, wake up!)_ _(groans, then blasts Timmy with an airhorn, which startles him)_

 **Timmy:** Thanks, Ivan. I just got a bit carried away and a bit dreamy there.

 **Ivan:** You're welcome.

 **Cosmo:** Where's Veronica?

 **Ivan:** She ran away crying.

 **Wanda:** She seems to be upset that she didn't get to kiss Timmy like Trixootie, as he calls her.

 **Timmy:** I made her using this rule-free Magic Muffin that I saved up. _(shows the Magic Muffin to Ivan)_

 **Ivan:** I see. Can you disable your rule-free wish with the fairies?

 **Timmy:** Yeah, but I don't want this girl to go. She's like a girl that I always wanted to date...she's as pretty as Trixie and as passionate as Tootie.

 **Ivan:** _(deadpan)_ Let me guess, you combined them two, right?

 **Poof:** Yes, that's what he did.

 **Ivan:** _(sigh)_ I better go and talk to Veronica.

* * *

 _(Veronica is sitting alone in Trixie's seat at the cafeteria, weeping. Ivan comes over to comfort her)_

 **Ivan:** What's wrong, Veronica? You said you were fine and then you suddenly went all Bolin and ran away like you got dumped or something!

 **Veronica:** _(through tears)_ Timmy's a traitor! The only one I can trust anymore is Trixie, and she's not even here with me!

 **Ivan:** Now, calm down. You know that Timmy's in love with 2 girls, right?

 **Veronica:** Yeah.

 **Ivan:** He just loves Trixie more than he does Tootie, and certainly a LOT more than you. Why? Because you're always pretending like you don't love him! Not to mention, you're the _crazy_ girl, as Timmy once said. Attempting to creep on Timmy like that is a bad idea!

 **Veronica:** _(yelling)_ YOU'RE A BAD IDEA!

 **Ivan:** Sheesh, Veronica, get a hold of yourself! And why am I a bad idea exactly, huh? Only because I'm not Timmy, right?

 **Veronica:** No, because you're just trying to distract me from Timmy, and get him together with Trixie!

 **Ivan:** I'm not trying to get Timmy  & Trixie together, okay? It's his own decision!

 **Veronica:** _(stops crying)_ Okay.

 **Ivan:** So, Veronica, what's your deal with Timmy, exactly?

 **Veronica:** Well, my love for him burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns, which is just like Timmy's love for Trixie.

 **Ivan:** I see. If I understand correctly, you love him only because he loves Trixie?

 **Veronica:** Yeah. But please, don't tell anyone about this, not even Trixie!

 **Ivan:** Don't worry, Veronica. I promise not to tell anyone about your love for Timmy. I know that you secretly love him, and I respect that.

 **Veronica:** _(hugs Ivan)_ Спасибо. _(Thank you.)_

 **Ivan:** Wait, Veronica, you speak Russian?

 **Veronica:** Да, я изучала для тебя. _(Yes, I learned it for you.)_

* * *

 **Vicky:** Where is that little twerpette that's my sister?

 **Trixootie:** _(offscreen)_ She's coming to teach you a lesson! _(comes over to Vicky)_

 **Vicky:** Wow, Tootie, you look...different today.

 **Trixootie:** You can call me Trixootie now.

 **Vicky:** No way, you're still my little sister to me. _(Trixootie grabs her and hangs her upside down)_ Hey, what do you think you're doing?! _(Trixootie hangs Vicky above a toilet, preparing to give her a swirly)_ Oh, no, I know what this means! _(Trixootie dunks Vicky into the toilet, making her scream. Nicky watches from the side, smiling from Vicky's pain)_

 **Trixootie:** This is for RUINING. MY. BIRTHDAYS!

 **Vicky:** _(screams)_ MAKE IT STOP!

 **Trixootie:** Who's laughing now, Vicky?

 **Vicky:** _(panicking)_ Alright, alright, you win. Just don't give me anymore swirlies! _(runs away)_

 **Trixootie:** That's more like it. _(sighs dreamily)_ Sweet payback...

* * *

 **Ivan:** I hate to say it, Veronica, _(whispers)_ but that Trixootie girl that Timmy is dating now is Trixie and Tootie combined. Trixie didn't get sick, she fused together with Tootie.

 **Veronica:** Huh?

 **Astronov:** What he's saying is that Timmy took a Magic Muffin that he saved up a long time ago and used it to wish for Trixie and Tootie to combine into a beautiful girl.

 **Veronica:** He did WHAT?!

 **Ivan:** Now, now, keep your cool, Veronica. I've got a plan...

* * *

 **Ivan:** Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Robot Tootie and Robot Trixie. I designed them myself!

 **Veronica:** Wow, they both look quite authentic, almost like the real Tootie and Trixie!

 **Ivan:** Now, these are just prototypes. I was unable to finish their memory chips that make them act exactly like the real Tootie and Trixie, so Wanda and Neptunia will have to take control of the robots from inside.

 _(Wanda and Neptunia go inside Robot Tootie and Robot Trixie, respectively)_

 **Ivan:** Now, see if you can control them.

 _(Wanda and Neptunia use the joysticks to control Robot Tootie and Robot Trixie)_

 **Wanda/Robot Tootie:** I hope you're happy, Ivan! I'm now dating my own fairy godson! That's creepy!

 **Ivan:** Well, I'm happy that they both work fine. But I'm not too happy about you dating Timmy, and I agree that it's a bit creepy.

 **Neptunia/Robot Trixie:** Just because I look a bit like Trixie, that doesn't mean I have to be her!

 **Ivan:** That's only temporarily. I haven't finished the voice modulator for these yet, so the voices that Timmy will hear will sound nothing like Tootie or Trixie.

 **Neptunia/Robot Trixie:** That sucks. I hope you didn't put a kiss-operated self-destruct mechanism in there!

 **Ivan:** Nyet, I didn't.

 **Wanda/Robot Tootie:** Oh, thank Jorgen! I'm glad you didn't put THAT in, because if I kissed Timmy and this robot would self-destruct, that would be considered a bad design choice.

* * *

 _(Dimmsdale Elementary)_

 **Trixootie:** And Francis, I love being pretty as much as I love Timmy, so don't you dare lay hands on him! And same goes to you, Mr. Crocker! STOP GIVING HIM F'S!

 **Timmy:** _(approaching Trixootie)_ Hi, Trixootie!

 **Trixootie:** Oh, Timmy, _(hugs Timmy)_ I'm so glad to see you! Did you see how I kicked Francis' butt?

 **Timmy:** No, how?

 **Trixootie:** I gave him a wedgie and punched him in the stomach!

 **Timmy:** Woooow!

 **Trixootie:** And I gave Vicky a swirly!

 **Timmy:** No way! Trixootie, you're my perfect girlfriend. I love you!

 **Trixootie:** I love you too, Timmy! _(kisses Timmy on the lips)_ In fact, I love you so much, I want to be with you wherever you go!

 **Timmy:** Yeah... _(wide eyed)_ Wait, wherever I go?

 **Trixootie:** Sure, what do you think?

 **Timmy:** Uh... _(has flashbacks to "Just the Two of Us!" when he and Trixie are alone in Dimmsdale and Trixie tried to get rid of Timmy; and other times Tootie stalked Timmy)_ Sounds great, but I really have to go. Alone. _(runs away)_

 **Trixootie:** Timmy, wait! _(starts running after Timmy)_ You said I was the perfect girlfriend for you, what's wrong?

 **Timmy:** I changed my mind!

 **Trixootie:** What? WHAAAAAAT?!

 **Timmy:** You heard me! _(runs outside of school)_

 **Trixootie:** Just leave him alone, he'll be back soon. No! I want to be with him! He can call you some other time! I'm...not...complying! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

 _(Timmy runs over to Ivan's house, where Ivan, Veronica, Robot Trixie, Robot Tootie and Ivan's fairies are)_

 **Ivan:** Ah, Timmy, you're just in time to see my new robot duplicates of Trixie and Tootie! What do you think?

 **Timmy:** They look great, but I don't have time. Trixootie's gone nuts!

 **Wanda:** He had no idea. This would only end badly.

 **Cosmo:** Yeah, like the time he wished to be alone with Trixie.

 **Timmy:** Don't rub it in! Ivan, destroy these robots.

 **Ivan:** Fine, they were prototypes, anyway. _(pushes a button, Robot Trixie and Tootie explode, with Neptunia and Wanda charred)_ I can always make more robots.

 **Timmy:** Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish Trixootie was unfused!

 _(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof wave their wands; raspberry)_

 **Wanda:** Sorry, but you need to use the Magic Muffin for this.

 **Timmy:** Oh, alright. _(holds up the Magic Muffin, takes a bite; **UNFUSE!** )_

 _(Trixootie is running until she was unfused and Trixie and Tootie fall down)_

 **Ivan:** You girls went totally out of control.

 **Trixie:** I feel like I almost lost my mind.

 **Tootie:** Me too. Though, at least I got to look a bit prettier for a while.

 **Astronov:** Timmy, you okay now?

 **Timmy:** Yeah... I'm cool, for now. I just can't believe combining Trixie  & Tootie can have so many consequences. I'm sticking with either one.

 **Cosmo:** But remember, you can only choose one girl in the future. Who shall it be?

 **Timmy:** I dunno... _(thinks)_ Probably Tootie.

 **Ivan:** Good for you, comrade! _(to Trixie & Tootie)_ You're not gonna get together in a romantic relationship, are you?

 **Trixie:** Well, I don't see that ever happening between me  & Tootie. Don't get me wrong, she's cute, but if I were a boy, I'd personally prefer Veronica.

 **Veronica:** Right on!

 **Ivan:** I see, Trixie. It's hard being popular, not to mention, being constantly stalked by Timmy, and all. He's like Plankton who wants the secret Krabby Patty formula.

 **Tootie:** Yeah, no matter what he does, he never gets what he wants.

 **Ivan:** Good point, Tootie. I wish Timmy and the girls didn't remember anything about Trixootie!

 _(Astronov and Neptunia wave their wands; **TRIXOOTIE WHO?** )_

 **Timmy:** What just happened? I've had a distinct feeling that I've made a wish about fusing. Oh well.

* * *

 **Ivan:** Glad that's over with.

 **Astronov:** That sure was a mixed up love triangle for Timmy.

 **Ivan:** We just need to make sure that Timmy never sees that magic muffin again.

 **Timmy:** Hey, it's my Fairy-versary muffin.

 **Ivan and fairies:** Noooo!

 **Timmy:** Then again, this could leave to a catastrophe. So, it's bye bye to this bad tasting dessert. (pulls up a hammer and squashes it)

 **Ivan and fairies:** Phew!

 _(screen fades to black; Timmy and Poof pops up with the destroyed Robot Trixie and Tootie)_

 **Timmy:** What's with these robots?

 **Poof:** I'd rather leave that thought in a blank.

 _(Title Card ending)_


	5. A Taste of Fakery

(Dimmsdale Dump)

(Timmy and friends walking Ivan inside)

 **Ivan** : Guys, what are we doing in this junkyard?

 **Chester** : You'll see.

(at this point, Mark Chang is flying in his spaceship in the sky, lands in the junkyard and comes out of his spaceship)

 **Mark Chang** : Yo! Earth buds! Wassap?

(Ivan screams)

 **Wanda** : Don't be alarmed, Ivan. That's Mark Chang, he's an alien from a strange planet known as Yugopotamia.

 **Astronov** : Is he friendly?

 **Timmy** : Of course! I'm his best friend.

 **Ivan** : Wow, a real life alien! Or is that some kind of cheesy Halloween costume?

 **Mark Chang** : Like, I can tell you now, it's not a Halloween costume. This is how I normally look!

 **Ivan** : Okay then. My name's Ivan Prestonovich. I'm a Russian kid who came to live here in Dimmsdale, and I have fairy godparents, just like Timmy. My fairy godfather is Astronov, who is pretty smart, but a bit strict.

 **Astronov** : I once made him recite the whole book of Da Rules by heart.

 **Ivan** : It wasn't easy, and it was like reading "War and Peace". I also have a fairy godmother, known as Neptunia. Neptunia's a bit more playful, kind of a klutz, and she's very pretty.

 **Neptunia** : Y'know, Mark, I think you're kind of cute. (to Astronov) No offense, darling.

 **Mark Chang** : That's okay. Like, it's cool that I have 2 friends with fairy godparents. I feel kind of hungry.

 **Ivan** : Hang on, Mark. (pulls out an apple) Want an apple?

 **Mark Chang** : No!

 **Ivan** : I seem to like them. (puts the apple away, pulls out a chocolate bar) What about chocolate?

 **Mark Chang** : NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

 **Ivan** : What's his problem? Is he lactose intolerant?

 **Timmy** : His species eat different food from ours, they usually eat what we find disgusting. They won't eat chocolate, because it's poison for Yugopotamians. (whispers) He likes to eat garbage. (normal) And yes, Yugopotamians are probably lactose intolerant.

 **Ivan** : Okay... (puts the chocolate bar away, then pulls out a used coffee filter) What about this used coffee filter? It's technically considered garbage.

 **Mark Chang** : Now this is more like it! (eats the coffee filter) Yummy!

 **Tootie** : Ew, gross!

* * *

 **Neptunia:** So, is it true that you can transform into anyone or anything?

 **Mark Chang:** Yes, and it's all thanks to the Fake-i-fier! Wanna see me turn into a flower pot? _(activates the Fake-i-fier, turns the dial to "FLOWER POT", and transforms into a flower pot)_ Or a refrigerator? _(turns the dial to "REFRIGERATOR", and transforms into a refrigerator)_ Maybe into a Ninja Turtle? _(turns the dial to "DONATELLO (NINJA TURTLE)", and transforms into Donatello from TMNT, then pushes the reset button, and the dial changes to "MARK CHANG", changing him back into his normal self)_ This thing can transform you into anything you can imagine!

 **Ivan:** Even an orange bobcat with an exclamation mark shirt?

 **Mark Chang:** Yeah, although I don't recommend doing that. Here, you give it a try.

 **Ivan:** Okay. _(puts on the Fake-i-fier, turns the dial to "GARBAGE CAN", transforms into a garbage can, Chester laughs heartly, then hugs Ivan, changing him back)_ Hey, why did I transform back? What's wrong with this thing?

 **Mark Chang:** You see, the Fake-i-fier malfunctions when you show affection, like a hug or a kiss from a girl.

 **Ivan:** Well, that kinda sucks. Hey, as long you don't transform me into a sexy female scientist-slash-ghost hunter! _(laughs, Mark turns the dial to "MADDIE FENTON" and Ivan transforms into Maddie Fenton from Danny Phantom. Ivan is not amused and resets the dial to "IVAN PRESTONOVICH", changing back)_ Hardy-har, Mark.

 **Mark Chang:** What, you got a problem with jumpsuits?

 **Ivan:** No, of course not! I just feel uncomfortable when I transform into a girl or a woman. Why don't you and Timmy make an improved version of the Fake-i-fier?

 **Cosmo:** That's a great idea! _(poofs Timmy a lab coat)_

 **Timmy:** Let's get to work!

* * *

 **Mark Chang:** Children, BEHOLD! The Fake-i-fier 2.0!

 **Chester:** ...It looks exactly the same.

 **A.J.:** What makes it different from the first Fake-i-fier?

 **Timmy:** This thing no longer malfunctions from affection, but this time, from physical pain.

 **Poof:** Can you prove it?

 **Mark Chang:** Yes, but we need volunteers. _(thinking, points towards Chester)_ Probably him.

 **Chester:** Oh dear... _(he puts on the Fake-i-fier 2.0)_

 **Timmy:** Now set it to anyone you want.

 **Chester:** Anyone?

 **Timmy:** Yeah, for example, you can turn into me.

 **Chester:** Okay. _(turns the dial to "TIMMY TURNER")_

 **Timmy:** If you want to transform, you have to press a button to do just that.

 **Chester:** _(pushes a button, transforms into Timmy; in Timmy's voice)_ It works, so far.

 **Mark Chang:** Okay. Test #1: Affection. See if this thing can handle affection. Tootie will demonstrate. Don't worry, she won't give you any hives.

 **Tootie:** _(looks at Timmy and Chester as Timmy)_ Which one is Chester?

 **Timmy:** Over there, I'm in the lab coat. _(points to his right, Tootie goes to Chester in disguise, hugs him, then kisses him for 5 seconds. Nothing seems to happen)_

 **Tootie:** It didn't malfunction.

 **Timmy:** That's good.

 **Chester:** _(as Timmy, in Timmy's voice)_ Wow, it seems that this Fake-i-fier thing has given me immunity to hives!

 **Timmy:** Uh, yes, that too. Test #1 is now complete!

 **Mark Chang:** Now I can go out with girls without fear of affection ruining my disguise. Next up, test #2: Physical Endurance. Let's see if this thing can handle pain and malfunction.

 **Ivan:** Please forgive me, Chester. _(punches Chester a few times, who yells in agony and transforms into random things everytime Ivan punches him, like a sponge, a punching bag and a computer, then Chester transforms into Timmy after a few seconds)_ Now for the finishing move. _(pulls out a needle and pokes Chester in the finger, who then yells in Timmy's voice and changes back)_ Test #2 is now a success. _(throws the old Fake-i-fier in the garbage, puts a bandage on Chester's finger, while Vicky picks up the old Fake-i-fier from the trash in the background)_ There, there, it's not so bad, it'll heal very soon. Again, I'm sorry.

 **Chester:** It's okay, I've been through worse situations.

 **Timmy:** You can also use the on-board keyboard to transform into anyone or anything. _(types in the words "RECYCLE BIN" and pushes the button on Chester, transforming him into a recycle bin)_ See? _(resets the dial, Chester changes back)_

 **Chester:** Yeah, I have a feeling that this may come in handy for some Yugopotamians!

 **Mark Chang:** And now, the final test, test #3: Food Digestion!

 **Chester:** Oh, boy! _(uses his fake-i-fier to transform into a Yugopotamian)_

 **Mark Chang:** Here you go, (pulls out a bowl of manure) bon appetit!

 _(Chester almost throws up)_

 **Chester:** Are you kidding me?! I know that I often eat from the trash, but even _I_ have my limits. I won't eat manure.

 **Timmy:** Now, now, Chester. Man up, and eat that manure. Don't be a coward.

 **Chester:** Okay. (eats the manure) Man, that was the most disgusting...(nearly throws up, but doesn't) Scratch that, that's the most boudacious food ever!

 **Mark Chang:** Test #3 is now passed!

 **Ivan:** What did it do, Timmy?

 **Timmy:** Well, the Fake-i-fier tries to adapt the species' favorite type of food to suit their tastes. For instance, if you're a human disguised as a Yugopotamian and you eat their favorite food, it'll try to adapt the food to the humans' taste and not make it poisonous.

* * *

 **Ivan:** That was fun! I forgot to ask this beforehand, Mark Chang, but what are you doing here in Dimmsdale, anyway?

 **Mark Chang:** You see, Ivan, I'm, like, on the run from my family.

 **Ivan:** Why? That sounds very absurd!

 **Mark Chang:** I'm running from them because they're forcing me to marry the evil Princess Mandie again, who's quite hideous. Here's a photo of her. _(hands Ivan a photo of Princess Mandie, his eyes and mouth go wide open, and his glasses fall off)_

 **Ivan:** Hideous? _(puts his glasses back on)_ Are you off your nut?! She's beautiful! Mandie looks like she came from an 80's album cover or a music video for an 80's rock song!

 **Mark Chang:** Well, by human standards, yeah, she is beautiful, but not by Yugopotamian standards!

 **Ivan:** Wait, if she's an alien, why doesn't she look like your kind?

 **Mark Chang:** She's from another planet, Boudacia, which is not very far from my home planet. Her species, Boudacians, are quite different from mine.

 **Ivan:** I understand.

 **Astronov:** If I ever meet that woman, I only look at her once, and tell her to go back where she came from. _(to Neptunia)_ Because I have a wife that's just as beautiful, but nowhere near as evil.

 **Neptunia:** You got that right! _(kisses Astronov on the cheek)_

 **Timmy:** Wait. Princess Mandie's now trying to marry you again? What happened? I thought she was imprisoned!

 **Mark Chang:** Well, she was, until I've heard that her parents showed up in my home planet and ordered her to get paroled. Apparently, they would've torn up the peace treaty between Boudacia and Yugopotamia if our kind didn't comply. So, they let Mandie out, on the account that she doesn't try that same thing last time she tried to marry me. Mandie didn't truly love me, anyway.

 **Ivan:** Now, how am I gonna deal with Princess Mandie and your parents, Mark? Wait, the Fake-i-fier 2.0 you just invented! I wish I had one! _(Neptunia and Astronov poof a Fake-i-fier 2.0 to him, who then puts it on)_ I have a plan. I'll go, disguised as you, while you stay on Earth.

 **Neptunia:** We'll accompany him just in case. _(she and Astronov transform into Yugopotamians)_

 **Mark Chang** : But, like, what if Mandie wants to hold hands?

 **Ivan** : I'm prepared to make that sacrifice.

 **Mark Chang** : What if she wants to kiss?

 **Ivan** : I'm _so_ prepared to make that sacrifice!

 **Mark Chang** : What if she...?

 **Ivan** : Look, Mark, you don't want to know how far I'll go. _(types in the words "MARK CHANG", and pushes the button, transforming into Mark)_ Well, dude, you better hide. It seems that Mandie's coming.

* * *

 _(when the Boudacian ship lands, Timmy, Mark and others take cover, with Ivan disguised as Mark, and his fairies as Yugopotamians remaining. Mandie comes out of the ship)_

 **Mandie:** So, Mark, we meet again.

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) Uhh, hi, Mandie.

 **Mandie** : Listen, I'm sorry about what happened last time, and I want to make it up to you.

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) Like, for real?

 **Mandie** : Yeah. When I was imprisoned, I had to think over my decisions. _(referring to Astronov and Neptunia)_ Who are they?

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) Oh, you mean them? Those are my new friends, uh, Jake, and uh...Lacey.

 **Astronov** : Where did he come up with those names?

 **Neptunia** : Probably from some TV show. **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) Just ignore 'em.

 **Mandie** : Okay, Mark, marry...

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) Yeah, yeah, I know, "marry me or die", I get it. Listen, there's something I need to tell you.

 **Mandie** : What's that, Mark?

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) Princess Mandie...I LOVE YOU!

 **Mandie** : You do?

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) Yes, I do! I think you're very beautiful!

 **Mandie** : That's strange. Usually, you've said that I was hideous!

 **Ivan:** (disguised as Mark) Well, I learned to accept that it's not what's on the outside that's considered beautiful, it's what's on the inside that counts.

 **Mandie:** Wow. That's quite noble of you. You're not gonna leave me at the altar, are you?

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) Don't worry, Mandie. I've changed. I promise that I'll never leave you at the altar ever again.

 **Mandie** : That's so sweet of you, Mark. Let's go to-wait a second, this better not be some trick again. _(kisses Ivan disguised as Mark on the forehead, nothing happens)_ Wow, it is you!

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) You know it, babe!

 **Mandie** : As I was saying, let's go to your home planet so that we can all celebrate, and you could become the king of Yugopotamia, and I'll be it's queen!

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) Круто! (Cool!)

 **Mandie** : Mark, did you learn how to speak Russian?

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) Da, of course, Mandie. Can my friends come too?

 **Mandie** : Sure, I don't see why not. By the way, Mark, where'd you get those glasses?

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) Oh, I stole them from some kid. I need them for reading.

 **Mandie** : I see.

* * *

 _(when Ivan and his fairies fly with Mandie to Yugopotamia)_

 **Astronov** : So, Mandie, that's your real name, Princess Mandie?

 **Mandie** : Well, that name is for your and human sake. In the time it would take to pronounce one letter of my true name, a trillion cosmoses would collapse and explode.

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) So, your species in Boudacia have a language of their own?

 **Mandie** : Yeah. It sounds like this. _(makes a bunch of weird noises)_

 **Ivan** : (disguised as Mark) Ugh, sounds horrible.

 **Mandie** : I know, I'm not very fluent in my planet's native language. The Boudacians also speak English and Russian.

 **Neptunia:** That's good to know.

* * *

 _(Ivan, Astronov and Neptunia walks to King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac)_

 **Gripullon:** Well, looks like someone has come to his senses and decided to be a married man. (whispers) If you ever feel tired, feel free to make her feed you bon-bons.

 **Jipjorrulac:** Oh, my son is finally getting married. I'm so happy. (inhales and nearly screams then sees the disguised Astronov and Neptunia) Wait. Who are they?

 **Ivan:** (disguised as Mark) Oh, this is Jake and Lacey. My best friends.

 **Jeff:** (heard) What? (seen on-screen) But dude, Erik and I are your best friends.

 **Erik:** Yeah, I've never seen these two before.

 **Astronov:** (panicking) Uh, we're actually Mark's backup friends.

 **Neptunia:** Yeah, whenever you two aren't around, Jake and I will be there to support Mark.

 **Erik:** Oh, well that makes it sound a lot better.

 **Mandie:** And guess who else is coming for the wedding?

 **Ivan:** (disguised as Mark) Uh...

 **Mandie:** My parents! Meet the King and Queen of Boudacia, King Furshed and Queen Avacadustrecholum.

 **Ivan:** (disguised as Mark) Ava-whotus-strecho-what now?

 **Boudacian Queen:** You can just call me by my pet name, April.

 **Ivan:** (disguised as Mark) Okay.

 **King Furshed:** So, you're the one who took away leaving my daughter in a fit of rage?

 **Ivan:** (disguised as Mark) Yes, but I've learned not to run from my mistakes.

 **Mandie:** Good, now, what do you say we remake our wedding? Cause if you change your mind and not willing to have this, your gonna get some of (hair turns to fire) THIS! GOT IT?!

 **Ivan:** (as Mark terrified along with Astronov and Neptunia) Yes.

 **Mandie:** (hair turns back to normal) Good.

* * *

 _(Wedding)_

 **Wedding Minister:** I now pronounce you King and Queen.

 **Mandie:** Yes! (kisses the disguised Ivan)

 _(everyone cheers)_

 **Queen Jipjorrulcac:** Now I'm really in a screaming mood. Aaaaahhhhhh!

 **Ivan:** (disguised as Mark) Being a Yugopotamian sure is awesome. Now that I'm king who is actually just a kid disguised as an alien on the run, I get to do whatever I want.

 **Mandie:** And the first thing to do for our honeymoon is to destroy the Earth.

 **Ivan, Astronov and Neptunia:** What?!

 **King Furshed:** Yes, it's a Yugopotamian/Boudacian code: For if these two get together, the main step of being absolute ruler is to destroy the Earth.

 **Ivan:** (disguised as Mark) Oh, now where can I get some ice cream?

 **King Gripullon:** Wait a minute, something smells and it isn't the swamp monsters Jeremy and his sister Heather. Mark hates ice cream. He always makes a shrew comment about flavors and for the way it melts.

 _(Yugopotamians and Boudacians surround the disguised Ivan)_

 **Erik:** That's because this isn't Mark Chang, your majesty.

 **Jeff:** Yeah, he's clearly an imposter! (snatches the Fake-I-fier 2.0)

 _(Ivan turns back to normal; everyone gasps)_

 **Ivan:** Uh, ta-da!

 **Mandie:** I should've known. A human being filling in for Mark. (looks at Astronov and Neptunia) And I take it that you two are in disguises as well! (pulls up her anti-disguise ray and blasts Astronov and Neptunia turning them back to normal) Great. More of Mark's buck-tooth pal's floating friends.

 **Ivan:** Actually, they belong to me.

 **Queen April:** They won't be once we deal with you.

 _(King Furshed throws a cube near Astronov and Neptunia; the cube turns into an electrical cage; Astronov and Neptunia raise their wands to escape but makes a raspberry)_

 **Astronov:** Ivan, quick! Go back to Earth and get some back-up!

 **Ivan:** (surrounded) That might be a problem here.

 **Jeff:** There's no escape, dude.

 **Erik:** Hopefully humans don't taste as bad as their food.

 _(Ivan hearing thoughts in his head)_

 **Ivan:** (thoughts) Want an apple?

 **Mark:** (thoughts) No!

 **Ivan:** (thoughts) What about chocolate?

 **Mark:** (thoughts) NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

 **Timmy:** (thoughts) His species eat different food from ours, they usually eat what we find disgusting. They won't eat chocolate, because it's poison for Yugopotamians.

 **Ivan:** Of course. (pulls up an apple and chocolate from his pocket) Nobody move! I have Earth food and I'm not afraid to use it.

 _(Yugopotamians and Boudacians run away screaming)_ _(Ivan quickly ran to one of the ships and took off; the "Just Married" sign fell off from the escaped ship)_

 _(Mandie chases after Ivan with her ship; Ivan warped into hyper speed with his ship to Earth; Mandie growls in anger)_

* * *

 _(Dimmsdale Dump)_

 **Mark Chang:** And that's why ice cream gives Yugopotamians nomoneia.

 **A.J.:** Interesting.

 _(Ivan's ship crash lands; Ivan pops out from the broken glass)_

 **Ivan:** (standing on his knees) Ugh! I sure hope whoever owns that ship has extraterrestrial insurance.

 **Timmy:** Ivan, what's going on? And where's Astronov and Neptunia?

 **Ivan:** They've been kidnapped! I've blown my cover and now Mandie's on her way right now!

 _(Mandie's ship lands; door opens showing Mandie; everyone screams)_

 **Mandie:** (to Mark) You! (jumps flips right in front of Mark) You've escaped from my fiery clutches for far too long Mark Chang! (pulls out her sharp claws) You and your Earth friends are history!

 **Mark Chang:** Uh, I think my brain just inked a little.

 **Ivan:** Now, hold on. I'm the one you want at this time. If you want to hurt Mark, you'll have to go through me!

 **Mandie:** Oh, I intend to, once Mark Chang is out of the picture.

 **Timmy:** Wait! Hear us out. Instead of wanting to destroy us and the Earth, how about we settle this with a disaphat?

 **Mandie:** A what?

 **Timmy:** Oh, now I've misspelled it.

 **Mark Chang:** What he meant to say, was Death Combat.

 **Timmy:** We Earthlings along with Mark vs Boudacians. We win, you call off the marriage from Mark for good. We lose, you can take away our lives.

 **Chester:** What do you think you're doing, dude?

 **Timmy:** Don't worry, I have a plan.

 **Mandie:** It's a deal, but no help from your powerful floating friends. They can give you battle gear, but that's it.

 **Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Ivan, Tootie, Chester and A.J.:** You're on!

* * *

 _(Yugopotamian War Arena)_

 **King Furshed:** It's time for a battle!

 _(Mandie pulls her left antenna; elite battle gear suits up around her body while Timmy and other watch surprised)_

 **Wanda:** Okay, Timmy, you've got to think big, something that will slow down that suit of hers.

 _(Timmy whispers to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof)_

 **Cosmo, Wanda and Poof:** Ooooh.

 _(wands raised; **POOF** ; Cosmo, Wanda and Poof combined as a giant armored suit with Timmy, Ivan, Chester, A.J. and Tootie in it)_

 **Mandie:** (laughs) Just what type of stuff your machinery can do?

 _(Timmy pulls a switch; Cosmo spits purple grapes out of his mouth to Mandies suit which electrocuted a little)_

 **Chester:** Taste fruit, soak scum!

 **A.J.:** Alien scum.

 **Tootie:** Whatever.

 _(Mandie snarls; blast a laser; A.J. quickly press a button pulling up a holographic banana and swings the laser back to Mandie; Mandie keeps attacking until she hits the fairies suit in the chest)_

 _(fairies turn back to normal; Mandie walks near her opponents)_

 **Mandie:** I've toyed with you earthlings long enough!

 _(Mandie's pulls up a fist getting ready to squash Timmy and others; Timmy, Ivan, Tootie, Chester and A.J. scream and grab a hold of each other; Tootie opens her eyes noticing Timmy's grabbing a hold of her then smiles; Ivan looks down and sees an apple picks it up and raise it; Mandie's suits hand touches the apple by accident and her entire suit dissolves and explodes; Yugopotamians and Boudacians gasp as they see Mandie survive the explosion)_

 **Mark Chang:** Woah! Didn't see that coming.

 **Gripullon:** Well, looks like the Earthlings have proven their worth yet again.

 **Jipjorrulac:** (to the Boudacian King and Queen) It seems that you will have to spare their Earth for good.

 **April:** It's a deal.

 **Furshed:** Release the prisoners.

 _(Boudacians release Astronov and Neptunia; they fly to Ivan and hug him with relief)_

 **April:** As for you, young lady, you're coming with us for a little Boudacian thing.

 **Mandie:** (taken away by her parents) You don't mean... No! Not scrubbing the Hydra's back! I'll get you Mark Chang! You hear me?! You and your friends will soon taste hair flames! Count on it!

 _(Mandie thrown inside a Boucadian ship; her parents walk in and fly away)_

 **A.J.:** That woman would not be a great Social Studies teacher.

 **Chester:** But you gotta admit, she does dress well.

 **A.J.:** Chester.

 **Chester:** I'm just saying.

 **Erik:** Dude, we're really sorry we nearly, you know... back then.

 **Jeff:** Hope you can forgive us.

 **Ivan:** I already have.

 **Mark Chang:** Parental units, sorry for being on the run.

 **Gripullon:** No need to apologize Mark.

 **Jipjorrulac:** We should've known Mandie wouldn't change. And besides, you're a big boy now and you're free to do whatever you want.

 **Mark Chang:** You mean, I can stay on Earth with my friends?

 **Gripullon:** For as long as you want!

 **Mark Chang:** Wicked! (to Timmy and others) Group hug, brahs!

 _(everyone hugs Mark, but he starts to burn when Timmy and friends hands touches Mark)_

 **Mark Chang:** Ahh! Ahh! (makes everyone let go) Never mind! (sigh) I was... kinda caught up in your... emotional humany moments.

 **Wanda:** At least aliens don't have some weird stuff in their tears.

 **Poof:** Yeah, like Foop's tears being made out of acid.

 **Mark Chang:** We should really be prepared for Mandie's return.

 **Cosmo:** Yeah, if that (to Wanda) not so pretty (to others) witch comes back, we will be ready to face her.

 _(Cosmo poofs up an orange jumpsuit for Mark and a blue jumpsuit for Ivan)_

 **Ivan:** You know, this doesn't look bad on me if I'm not disguised as a woman.

 **A.J.:** I for one still find it kind of disturbing.

 **Mark Chang:** You still got a problem with...

 **Ivan:** (pulls out his hand in front of Mark cutting him off) Let me. You still got a problem with jumpsuits?

 _(everyone looks at each other with nothing to say)_

 _(screen fades to black)_

 _(Title Card ending)_

 **Mark Chang:** (heard during ending Title Card) Sheaugghhh!


	6. Rags and Riches

_(Turner's House; front yard)_

 _(Timmy and Ivan made out of rubber bouncing around until they stopped bouncing; their fairies turn them back to normal)_

 **Ivan:** Making responsible/irresponsible wishes sure is the best.

 **Timmy:** You said it, pal. What do you say we check the fireworks later at night?

 **Ivan:** Sounds like a perfect plan.

 _(later at night, Timmy and Ivan walks on top a hill until a security guard steps by)_

 **Guard:** Lo siento, children. This hill is restricted for kids with no money.

 **Ivan:** But we do have money, just... not much.

 **Guard:** What I mean is, if you are rich, which the both of you are not, then you can come to this now restricted hill, which you can't.

 **Timmy:** Then who's this hill for?

 **Guard:** My godchi... (clears throat) my child boss, Remy Buxaplenty.

 _(Remy walks on the hill)_

 **Remy:** Top hills are for the wealthiest people in town. Now, beat it!

 _(Timmy and Ivan angrily walk away)_

* * *

 _(the next morning)_

 **Ivan:** Okay, who was that kid, and why is he such a snobby jerk?

 **Timmy:** His name, as you already heard from his security guard is Remy Buxaplenty. One of the wealthiest children in Dimmsdale.

 **Ivan:** You know him?

 **Wanda:** Yes. He and Timmy had a bitter rivalry when they first met.

 **Cosmo:** Not to mention having attempts to take Wanda and me away from Kimmy.

 **Timmy:** Timmy!

 **Cosmo:** Danny.

 **Timmy:** The last time we've met, Remy's parents sent him to F.U.N Academy.

 **Ivan:** What's the F.U.N Academy?

 **Timmy:** Well, the F.U.N Academy is anything but fun. The "F.U.N" actually stands for "For Unruly Ne'er-do-wells". Remy said it was a school with "no parents, no alarm clocks, fun games and unbelievable food", and so I wished for scholarship there, only to find out that Remy tricked me. He broke the truce that we had. Shallowgrave was the teacher in the academy. But, we soon completed the challenges and soon, Shallowgrave was fired.

 **Astronov:** Uh huh. What happened to the academy?

 **Timmy:** I've heard that they closed it down for good.

 **Ivan:** That's nice.

 **Timmy:** And there was this other time when Remy's parents invited me and my parents to Remy's party.

 **Ivan:** Then what happened?

 **Timmy:** What happened is that, at first, me and my parents are enjoying ourselves. But, when I discover that Remy and his parents are laughing at us...

 **Ivan:** Hold the phone. You'll finish the story later, okay?

 **Timmy:** Okay.

 **Ivan:** The point is, Remy knows that Timmy has fairies.

 **Poof:** Which doubles their rivalry due to his fairy godparent, Juandissimo Magnifico.

 **Astronov:** What... was... that... name?!

 **Neptunia:** Don't say his name again! Don't say his name again!

 **Cosmo:** Juandissimo Magnifico.

 **Astronov:** (twitching angrily) Juan... Juan... Juan...

 **Ivan:** Astronov, are you okay?

 **Neptunia:** He doesn't like to hear that name.

 **Wanda:** He was my boyfriend back in High School until I realized he's nothing but a two-timing, worn out, self-centered, despicable, load of...

 **Cosmo:** (covering Poof's ears) Getting a little low there Wanda. He's a good cook, though.

 **Ivan:** And what about you, Astronov? Did this Juandissimo do anything to you?

 **Astronov:** If by anything, you mean, EVERYTHING! He was my bully back in High School and I hoped to never see his smug face again.

 **Ivan:** Okay then.

 **Timmy:** I hope for your sake, Ivan, that Remy doesn't know about your godparents.

 _(Remy with a telescope from his house watching Timmy and Ivan with their fairies)_

 **Remy:** It appears that this Prestonovich has fairy godparents just like Turner. Looks like I'll have to do something about that.

 _(Remy's security guard transforms revealing himself as Juandissimo)_

 **Juandissimo:** Here you go again with your getting rid of other kids godparents schemes again. It'll never work.

 **Remy:** It will Juandissimo! I will show those two who is the best godchild in town with the best life!

 **Edward:** (heard) Hello, uh... umm...

 **Susan:** (heard) Son.

 **Edward:** (heard) Right, right. You in there, uhh... what was it again?

 **Juandissimo:** You spoke too soon. (turns into a ferret)

 _(Remy's parents opens the door)_

 **Edward:** Rhonald.

 **Remy:** It's Remy, father.

 **Edward:** Of course it is. Anyway, your mother and I are going out to the beach.

 **Susan:** Ah-hem.

 **Edward:** I mean, visit my poor sick Aunt.

 **Susan:** We would love for you to go, but, it's an adult situation.

 **Edward:** (talking fast) Yes, and it's very hot in her house and your too young to have your skin burning. So, bye.

 _(Remy's parents storm off)_

 _(Remy in tears)_

 _(Timmy with a telescope from his house watching Remy)_

 **Ivan:** Wow, that's pretty sad. Now I understand why he's so snobby. You think we should make it up to him?

 **Timmy:** Even if you could, I'd recommend not mentioning anything about magical beings.

 **Ivan:** Then let's go.

 **Timmy:** (gets dragged) Wait! I didn't agree to come.

* * *

 _(Remy's doorbell rings)_

 **Remy:** Mommy? Father?

 _(Remy opens the door revealing to be Timmy and Ivan)_

 **Timmy:** (talking fast) We just stopped by to say hello so, goodbye.

 _(Timmy nearly walks away until Ivan grabs him in the back of his shirt)_

 **Remy:** What do you two want?

 **Ivan:** We've been hearing about your relationships with your parents and we wanted to cheer you up.

 **Remy:** There's nothing you two can do to cheer me up. You or your godparents who are clearly disguised as (to Cosmo) your backpack, (to Wanda) your hat, (to Poof) and your gloves. Seriously, who wears gloves on a hot day in the middle of fall? (to Ivan) And as for you, I want you and your (to Astronov) sports hat (to Neptunia) and sports drink out of here!

 **Ivan:** So, you know my little secret? I could say the same with your (to Juandissimo) "security guard."

 _(all fairies poof out of their disguises)_

 _(Juandissimo spots Wanda rushes to her and shoves Cosmo out of the way)_

 **Juandissimo:** (holds Wanda's hand) It sure is bueno to see your fabulous face again, my little Wanda.

 **Wanda:** I wish I could say the same to you, you flirty pig!

 **Cosmo:** Yeah, why don't you fly back to your godchild before I go snail on you!

 **Juandissimo:** Excellent choice. (turns Cosmo into a snail)

 **Ivan:** Well, that was uncalled for.

 _(Juandissimo turns around and sees Neptunia, rushes to her and shoves Astronov out of the way)_

 **Juandissimo:** (holds Neptunia's hand) Hubba, hubba. Whoever you are, we clearly don't have to make a fight about this. Tell me, do you have a name that I would love to admire?

 **Neptunia:** (smacks Juandissimo's hand) The name's Neptunia, you lousy creep!

 **Juandissimo:** Neptunia? As in nerdy Neptunia back in High School? Ay caramba! You sure have... changed... a lot.

 **Astronov:** And you better back off of my wife before I use magic to turn my hand into a fist.

 **Juandissimo:** I rather not. (turns Astronov into a snail)

 **Remy:** There's only room for one godchild in this town and that is me.

 **Timmy:** Remy, we both know you can never beat me. Just give it a rest and move on with your life, will you!

 **Remy:** I wouldn't even if I wanted to. And if that's the case, if I can't take Cosmo, Wanda and Poof away from you, I might as well take away another kids godparents for a change, say (to Ivan) yours.

 **Ivan:** Mine!?

 **Remy:** That's right. I challenge you to a magical duel in Fairy World. And sense we've just met, I'll be fair. Loser, and that's you, will have to spend a whole week without his fairies magic.

 **Ivan:** A whole week? But that'll give them magical backup!

 **Remy:** No other way is better.

 **Ivan:** Timmy, I can't do this! I don't want to challenge him.

 **Timmy:** Don't worry, he has an ego that never stops. You'll be fine.

 **Ivan:** (sharply inhales and exhales) Okay, fine. (to Remy) I accept your challenge.

 **Remy:** Great! Now, let's go to Fairy World (Juandissimo raise his wand until Remy swipes it form him) with no magic. We're taking the long way.

 **Timmy:** You mean to the rainbow?

 **Remy:** Exactly. Let's go.

 _(everyone minus Cosmo and Astronov who are still snails walks out)_

 **Cosmo and Astronov:** Wait for us!

 _(Cosmo and Astronov in snail form slowly catches up with fanfare music playing)_

* * *

 _(Fairy World)_

 _(fairies cheering)_

 **Jorgen:** SILENCE! (fairies stop) Fairies and scrawny gentlemen, welcome to another round-up of Magical Duel! Okay, you can continue.

 _(fairies cheer)_

 **Jorgen:** The rules in these games are a bit different than last time. This time, the godchild must have faith in their godparent that they will always be there for them no matter what. Best two out of three wins! Loser will have to spend a week with no magic, which includes magical back-up. In my opinion, I don't see another way how this is going to work. Anyway, let the games begin.

 _(Timmy, Wanda and Poof in seats near the rest of the audience; Cosmo and Astronov still snails finally shows up panting)_

 **Astronov:** What did we miss?

 **Poof:** Your just getting started.

 **Wanda:** (turns Astronov and Cosmo back to normal) Get out there, Astronov. Ivan's counting on you.

 _(Astronov flies to Ivan)_

 **Jorgen:** Here is the first challenge: show your own personal talent, your godparents will have to be your objects of your talent.

 **Ivan:** I wish you two were my drum sets!

 _(Astronov and Neptunia raise their wands and becomes drum sets)_

 **Remy:** I wish you were my bagpipe!

 _(Juandissimo raise his wand and becomes a bagpipe)_

 **Jorgen:** We'll start with you, Remy.

 **Remy:** Prepare to be blown away.

 _(plays Juandissimo as a bagpipe which sounded awful; everyone covers their ears)_

 **Jorgen:** Dahh! Never thought anything sounds worse than the BG's.

 **Wanda:** Good looks, but no talent!

 **Jorgen:** Your up next, Ivan.

 **Ivan:** Get ready.

 _(plays the drums really good; everyone sounds admired and dances along the rhythm)_

 **Poof:** Now that's a beat I'd like to dance with.

 **Jorgen:** Round 1 goes to Ivan Prestonovich!

 **Ivan:** Yeah!

 **Astronov and Neptunia:** Wahoo!

 **Jorgen:** Your next challenge will be to buy some candy to that human with the candy truck. He'll have his memory of this erased once this is all done. Go now!

 **Ivan:** Wow, there's so much to buy, I can't make a good decision.

 **Remy:** One chocolate candy bar, please?

 _(man passes the candy bar to Remy)_

 _(Astronov and Neptunia smacks their heads in dismay; Juandissimo makes a smug look)_

 **Remy:** Next time, think fast before buying something.

 **Ivan:** D'oh!

 **Jorgen:** Round 2 to Remy Buxaplenty!

 **Timmy:** Aww, no! I can't stomach the fact that someday Remy might try to think harder in his attempts to take you guys and Astronov and Neptunia away from you Ivan and me.

 **Cosmo:** One more round and it's over.

 **Jorgen:** Here is the final round.

 _(crowd gasps)_

 **Jorgen:** The one is for all the marbles.

 _(Timmy and his fairies chattering their teeth biting their fingernails)_

 **Jorgen:** This last challenge is all about compassion and love.

 **Wanda:** Wow, that's unlikely, even for Jorgen to say.

 **Jorgen:** Remy, why do you love your godparent, Juandissimo?

 **Remy:** Because, he's shown me that the world is nothing but trash for me to make better.

 _(audience disclaims; Ivan makes a look feeling sorry for Remy)_

 **Remy:** Even for a kid whom nobody has any love for, especially his own parents.

 _(audience plus Jorgen shreds to tears)_

 **Jorgen:** (wipes his tears) How... tragic. What about you, Ivan? Why do you love your godparents, Astronov and Neptunia?

 **Ivan:** Why? Why? They're special to me. And what Remy said was true. Being a child can be very challenging. But it sure is worth it to fulfill your life, especially when you have fairy godparents to look after you, protect you from the world and always love you no matter what.

 _(Remy widely opens his eyes)_

 **Ivan:** And you know what they say, If you love something, set it free, even if it means once I get older and don't need them anymore. I love my fairies too much for them to be taken away at this point of time. And if that's what's going to happen, go! Take them away from me! Give them a new godchild to look after!

 **Astronov and Neptunia:** (in tears; hugs Ivan) Oh, Ivan!

 _(Timmy, and his fairies whimpering)_

 **Jorgen:** (sniffling) Well, if that's the case, Ivan, then I'm left with no other choice but to...

 **Remy:** Hold it!

 **All:** Huh?

 **Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof:** What?

 **Remy:** Nobody's taking anybody away. I was a fool thinking that I'm always better. Hearing what you've just said, Ivan, I'm just like every other godchild on Earth. Jorgen, please don't take this kid's fairies away. He deserves them better than I.

 **Juandissimo:** Remy, what are you doing?

 **Remy:** Doing the right thing. Goodbye, Juandissimo. For real this time. And don't even try to bonk me on the noggin for this.

 **Jorgen:** Alright, Buxaplenty, if that's what you want, then...

 **Ivan:** Wait! Let Remy keep his fairy as well.

 **Remy and Juandissimo:** What?

 **Ivan:** After I've been informed about everything of you, I feel that you should really use a friend who can help out with the situation.

 **Remy:** You do that, for me?

 **Ivan:** I'd do anyting for new friends, even ones with godparents, even by having you to spend more time with your parents. Deal?

 **Remy:** (smiles) Deal.

 **Jorgen:** Well, looks like the games are officially a draw and two godchildren get to keep their fairies.

 _(everyone cheers; Juandissimo flexes with excitement and poofs up a new shirt)_

 _(Timmy and his fairies walk up to Ivan and his fairies; Timmy and Ivan high five)_

 **Timmy:** You did it Ivan!

 **Ivan:** No, (walks to Remy) we did it.

 **Remy:** Actually, all credit goes to you. If it wasn't for you opening my eyes for who I was, I'd never have any friends.

 **Timmy:** Well, Remy, old buddy, you got some now. Come on, Ivan, let's go home.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, we got some wishes to make for the rest of the night.

 **Remy:** Oh, I have a better idea.

* * *

 _(fireworks)_

 **Timmy:** This is a whole lot better than a better idea, Remy. Watching the fireworks while standing in a spot near the waterfalls. I couldn't have thought better myself.

 **Remy:** It's my pleasure. And sorry for the times I've tried to take you fairies away from you, Timmy old bean.

 **Timmy:** No need to apologize. And just a suggestion, tomorrow why not use your magic to make your parents spend a little more time with you for the rest of the week?

 **Remy:** That does sound like a good idea.

 _(camera points up to the fairies)_

 **Wanda:** Aww. They've set aside their differences and are finally friends.

 **Cosmo:** Who knows what the future will hold to their friendship.

 **Poof:** Something good I hope.

 **Juandissimo:** (flies near) Perhaps I should be a little more generous with you guys. How about a little reward for the both of you for finally standing up to me?

 **Cosmo:** Oh, a nickel! I'm going to name you Lillian. Wait until I take you home for you to meet your sister, Phillip.

 **Juandissimo:** I take it he thinks Lillian is a boy's name.

 **Astronov:** No need for rewards, Juandissimo. You've given me more than enough back in High School. Allow me to return the favor. How's about a little P.B.?

 **Juandissimo:** P.B.? What's P.B.?

 _(Astronov turns Juandissimo into a snail)_

 **Astronov:** Payback!

 **Juandissimo:** Nothing's changed between us, huh?

 **Astronov:** You can say that again.

 **Ivan:** Alright, guys it's getting late. We should get home.

 **Timmy:** Yeah, I'll see you all tomorrow.

 **Remy:** Goodbye... new friends.

 _(everyone but Juandissimo walks out)_

 **Juandissimo:** Wait for me, Remy!

 _(trying to move fast; ' **fanfare music playing'** )_

 **Juandissimo:** Oh, I am too sexy to move so slow!

 _(screen fades to black; Timmy and Ivan pop up)_

 **Ivan:** Timmy, can you tell me what happened when the Buxaplenty family laughed at you?

 **Timmy:** Nah. Let's forget that ever happened.

 **Ivan:** Oh, okay.

 _(Title Card ending)_


	7. Revenge of the LOSERS

_(Dimmsdale, dawn, pan over to the Turner's house, Timmy wakes up, goes downstairs, Ivan frantically runs to Timmy)_

 ** _ **Ivan:** _** Good morning, Timmy. There's a strange red envelope that I found in your mailbox!

 **Timmy:** You dug in my mailbox?!

 **Ivan:** Worry about that later, okay? There's a letter for you.

 **Timmy:** Let's see what it says. _(reads it)_ Dear Timmy Turner, if you are reading this, then I have some bad news, someone is plotting revenge against you. I'll meet you and your friend Ivan at your house in under an hour. Sincerely, Adam Williams. _(to Ivan)_ Who's Adam Williams?

 **Ivan:** Oh, he's just some guy that I knew since I was 8. He used to send me stories that he wrote when I was home in Russia.

 **Timmy** : Alright, do you know anything else about this guy?

 **Ivan:** The stories he writes sometimes are kinda inappropriate for my age, but that's about it.

 **Timmy:** What kind of inapropriate stories did he write?

 **Ivan:** That's not important. Here he comes now.

 _(a blond haired teenager goes inside the Turner's house)_

 **Adam:** Hey, guys. I'm Adam.

 **Ivan:** Good morning, Adam. So, what brings you here?

 **Adam:** We'll talk about this in private.

 **Timmy:** Okay. We can go to my room.

 _(Timmy, Ivan and Adam go upstairs into Timmy's room)_

 **Adam:** Anyway, I've come to inform Timmy that a certain group is plotting revenge, and that group is... the L.O.S.E.R.S.!

 **Ivan:** Who?

 **Adam:** The League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers.

 **Ivan:** Oh, I get it. A good organization name with a lousy acronym.

 **Timmy:** I knew the L.O.S.E.R.S. wouldn't forget about us! That stupid dog Sparky...

 **Adam:** Huh? What happened to Sparky?

 **Cosmo:** He ran away.

 **Timmy:** That's not all, before doing so, he trashed my house and blamed me for it. "Man's best friend" my butt! He joined the L.O.S.E.R.S. afterwards.

 **Adam:** I always thought he was on your side.

 **Wanda:** He was, but then decided to switch sides.

 **Cosmo:** I knew we should've sold the dog back when we had the chance!

 **Wanda:** Or, better yet, never bought Sparky in the first place!

 **Astronov:** Are any of you aware that we're talking to someone we barely know and could be taken away from our godchildren?

 **Adam:** Don't worry. I know who you are, and I promise not to reveal any of you to anyone. Let me take a picture. _(pulls out a phone and does a selfie with Timmy, Ivan and their fairies)_

 **Timmy:** You're not gonna send that to one of my enemies, are you?

 **Adam:** No, I swear. Can I use your bathroom?

 **Timmy:** Go ahead.

 _(Adam runs into the Turner's bathroom; some phone noises are heard, Adam leaves the bathroom)_

 **Ivan:** So, Adam, you have any other information about the L.O.S.E.R.S.?

 **Adam:** Yes. My arch nemesis, Mark Brown, is planning to join the L.O.S.E.R.S. so that they could be more powerful.

 **Timmy:** Yikes.

* * *

 _(the Crocker's house; Mark Brown comes in to greet the L.O.S.E.R.S.)_

 **Dark Laser:** Welcome aboard, Mark Brown.

 **Mark:** Glad to be with you, L.O.S.E.R.S..

 **Foop:** Is it me, or do your clothes look like some kind of cheap disguise from an 80's cartoon?

 **Mark:** Well, my trench coat and fedora hat are brown, like my family name, but yeah, they do look like some kind of mutant would wear as a disguise. _(to Dark Laser)_ What's with the toy dog?

 **Dark Laser:** That's Flipsie. _(Flipsie flips and barks twice)_

 **Mark:** That's all it does?

 **Dark Laser:** Yes, plus he's really adorable.

 **Mark:** Well, Flipsie lives up to his name.

 **Dark Laser:** Yeah. It's kinda weird how we L.O.S.E.R.S. have two dogs on our team now.

 **Sparky:** So, what should we do?

 **Crocker:** We should set up a trap for Timmy. _(pulls out a Trixie Tang costume)_ I've even got my own Trixie clothes!

 **Foop:** _(facepalm)_ Crocker, we're not doing this again.

 **Crocker:** Darn. How about I disguise myself as _(pulls out a wallaby costume)_ a wallaby?

 **Vicky:** That's a dumb idea. I have a better one. _(pulls out a Fake-i-fier)_ Look at this thing I found in the trash the other day. I believe someone named Mark used to own it.

 **Mark Brown:** Who, me?

 **Vicky:** No, not you, the other Mark. The alien named Mark Chang, he has a crush on me, for some creepy reason.

 **Mark:** Okay, I see. So, what's your plan, Vicky?

 **Vicky:** I'll disguise myself as my sister, Tootie, we'll pretend that we've taken her hostage, so these twerps don't notice. _(Tootie's voice)_ I like to kiss my pillow with Timmy's photo on it! _(back to normal)_ I wasn't talking about myself, just my sister.

 **Dark Laser:** I understood.

 **Vicky:** I wanna say thank you Mr. Crocker for giving a second chance to join your group again.

 **Crocker:** Don't mention it. If you need anything about Timmy's FAIRIES and foiling your schemes of babysitting, let me know.

 **Vicky:** Thanks. _(realizes what he said)_ HEY!

* * *

 _(Later that day, at Dimmsdale Elementary)_

 **Ivan:** Okay, here we are... the school. I've got Neptunia as a radar/scanner for humans and fairies. With this, we should be able to find Tootie. _(the scanner beeps)_

 **Adam:** There seems to be someone in Crocker's classroom. Let's go there.

 **Timmy:** There she is! _(they find what appears to be Tootie strapped to a chair in Crocker's classroom, but Ivan's scanner reads Tootie as "Vicky")_

 **Ivan:** Vicky's in this room? That can't be right.

 **Adam:** Timmy, are you sure about this? This was way too easy, it could be a trap.

 **Timmy:** Don't be ridiculous, Adam! _(unties Tootie)_ I normally expect that when it has something to do with Trixie, but when Tootie's around, there's no way it could be a trap!

 **Ivan:** Timmy, nyet! That could be Vicky!

 **Vicky:** _(disguised as Tootie)_ Why, thank you, Timmy. _(hugs Timmy)_ You're my hero! _(changes back into herself)_

 **Timmy:** Vicky?! BLEUGH! How did you get here?

 **Ivan:** Timmy, you idiot! You **had** to hug her, didn't you?!

 **Timmy:** Hey, don't blame me, I thought Tootie was kidnapped by those L.O.S.E.R.S.! _(to Vicky)_ Well, Vicky, at least your disguise was more convincing than Crocker disguised as Trixie. Disguising yourself as your younger sister, tied to a chair? I must admit, that's pretty ingenius.

 **Vicky:** Oh, thank you!

 **Ivan:** But I'm afraid you have the first Fake-i-fier and not version 2.0.

 **Vicky:** You mean there's a second version of the Fake-i-fier that doesn't malfunction from affection?

 **Ivan:** Yes! But, since you're evil, we're not giving it to you, so you shall stick with the lame first version! _(cackles)_

 **Vicky:** Oh. Well, in that case, we've got you exactly where we wanted you, twerps! _(The other L.O.S.E.R.S. members show up)_

 **Adam:** I told you this was a trap)

 **Vicky:** Shut up, Adam! Prepare to be destroyed!

 **Ivan:** Cheese it!

* * *

 _(Ivan & the others barely escape)_

 **Timmy:** Look, guys, I'm really sorry!

 **Adam:** Yeah, sorry you lured us into a trap when you thought Vicky was her sister, Tootie!

 **Ivan:** Calm down, both of you! How about we play a game of volleyball together with them?

 **Timmy:** Volleyball? Are you out of your mind?!

 **Adam:** I dunno, sounds kinda fun to me.

 **Timmy:** It's not fair, they have like 5 people! We're outnumbered. There's no way we could get 5 players.

 **Ivan:** No? _(to Neptunia & Cosmo)_ Neptunia, Cosmo, I wish you two would disguise as humans and play volleyball with us!

 **Neptunia:** Can do!

 _(Cosmo and Neptunia raise their wands and turn human)_

 **Ivan:** Okay, let's call the L.O.S.E.R.S.!

 _(pulls out a phone, dials Crocker's number)_

 _(cut to the Crocker residence, where the L.O.S.E.R.S. are thinking of a plan, Crocker's phone rings)_

 **Crocker:** Hello?

 **Ivan:** Hey, Crocker, want to play volleyball? It's you and the L.O.S.E.R.S. against us!

 **Crocker:** Okay. Wait, how'd you get my number?

 **Adam:** I gave Ivan your phone number, Mr. Crocker.

 **Crocker:** What are you, Adam Williams, a spy?!

 **Adam:** It doesn't matter. Just get to the nearest volleyball field near you.

* * *

 _(Timmy, Ivan, Adam, the fairies and the L.O.S.E.R.S. are at a volleyball field)_

 **Ivan:** Okay, so the volleyball rules are like the usual rules, expect that no magic must be involved.

 **Crocker:** Wait, these humans looks like FAIRIES! You should be disqualified, you hypocrites!

 **Ivan:** Fair point, but they won't use magic. And another rule: if the volleyball net gets ripped apart by one of the teams, they automatically win.

 **Foop:** You're on!

 **Timmy:** Let's do this.

 _(Timmy, Ivan, Adam, the fairies and the L.O.S.E.R.S play volleyball; eventually, Vicky shoots the ball so hard that the net rips apart)_

 **Vicky:** Yes! We defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!

 **Timmy:** You may have won, but you haven't learned that it's about participating, not winning!

 **Vicky:** Shut up, twerp!

 **Crocker:** Since you lost, I'm giving you all free "F" tattoos for losing the volleyball game! _(tattoos the words on the heroes' faces)_ F, F, F, F, F!

 **Ivan:** That. Hurt.

 **Vicky:** Well, that was fun. Who wants pasta?

 _(all members of the L.O.S.E.R.S. cheer, except for Sparky)_

 **Sparky:** Oh no. I'm highly allergic to pasta.

 **Mark Brown:** Oh, please, you floating dog, have you ever _tried_ eating it?

 **Sparky:** I did try eating pasta, and it made me feel very ill.

* * *

 **Timmy:** I can't believe we were humiliated by the L.O.S.E.R.S.!

 **Astronov:** To be honest, though, they didn't play fair.

 **Wanda:** No kidding.

 **Ivan:** It's my fault for making that net rip automatic win rule.

 **Poof:** No worries, I'm sure you wanted the volleyball game to be a little more unique.

 **Adam:** I've got an idea. _(whispers to Timmy)_

 **Timmy:** Adam, you're a GENIUS!

* * *

 _(Ivan, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timmy & Adam sneak into Crocker's house and put a briefcase in the discussion room. Later that day, the L.O.S.E.R.S. go inside)_

 **Mark:** Oh my gosh, a briefcase!

 **Vicky:** Move it, it's mine!

 **Crocker:** No, I saw it first! Therefore, it should be MINE!

 **Foop:** Why don't you just open it and see what's inside?

 **Mark:** Good idea.

 _(Mark Brown opens the briefcase and sees lots of money inside)_

 **Crocker:** Holy sweet mother of Cosmo! MONEY!

 **Sparky:** Let's share it!

 **Everyone except Sparky:** SHUT UP, SPARKY!

 **Dark Laser:** But he's right, y'know.

 **Vicky:** I'll use this amount of cash to buy more weapons for my babysitting tactics!

 **Crocker:** I'll use it to hunt down FAIRIES!

 **Mark:** And I shall... _(gets almost vacuumed into the Darkness by the wad of money he's holding)_ Has anyone noticed that the money act very... odd?

 **Vicky:** What are you talking about? _(the wads of money drop out of everyone's hands, and they transform into the Eliminators)_ This is not gonna end well...

 **The Eliminators:** The L.O.S.E.R.S. shall be punished!

 _(Mark, Vicky, Crocker, Foop & Sparky scream as they are absorbed by the Eliminators into the Darkness. They wake up in the Darkness version of Dimmsdale, an Eliminator appears, who then transforms into Timmy)_

 **Eliminator Timmy:** You tricked Timmy  & the gang too many times. L.O.S.E.R.S.!

 _(another Eliminator appears, this time disguised as Adam)_

 **Eliminator Adam:** And now we're gonna make you pay!

 **Vicky:** RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

 _(The L.O.S.E.R.S. all run away from the Eliminators screaming in terror, cut to the Turner's house where the gang celebrates)_

 **Timmy:** We win! Suckers!

 **Ivan:** And it's all thanks to Adam's plan! How did you do it?

 **Adam:** I borrowed a few Eliminators to disguise themselves as wads of cash.

 **Timmy:** Alright, since L.O.S.E.R.S are out of the way, (points his head at Adam) Adam, it's time I ask you some questions.

 **Adam:** Alright, Timmy, what do you want to know about me?

 **Timmy:** How do you know that the L.O.S.E.R.S. are coming to take my revenge on me? Are you spying on me? And where did you come from?

 **Adam:** Well, I kinda got the information about the L.O.S.E.R.S. when I heard about some stories going on about a kid who has a group named L.O.S.E.R.S. that chases him around.

 **Timmy:** That kid happens to be me.

 **Adam:** I know. I come from Los Angeles.

 **Timmy:** Where did you hear that the L.O.S.E.R.S are coming for me?

 **Adam:** Uhh...Internet, I guess.

 **Ivan:** I don't buy it.

 **Timmy:** (sighs) Where did Mark Brown come from?

 **Adam:** Same city, Los Angeles.

 **Timmy:** We've been there once.

 **Wanda:** Yeah, when TV's Adam West was starring in the Crimson Chin movie.

 **Adam:** Yeah, I've seen the movie, it was pretty good.

 **Timmy:** Where were you in the Crimson Chin movie? I haven't seen you there.

 **Adam:** I meant on video! A few months after it was released in theaters. I didn't say anything about being in the Crimson Chin movie, okay?

 **Timmy:** Okay, sure. I was just asking.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, that's enough talk. Thanks for helping us out, Adam.

 **Adam:** Don't mention it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a cab heading to L.A. to catch.

 **Timmy:** Will you come back for a few more adventures?

 **Adam:** Yeah, soon, hopefully. Bye.

 _(Adam gets into a taxi and drives away, the L.O.S.E.R.S. fall from the sky)_

 **Crocker:** Well, that was a waste of time.

 **Vicky:** Yeah, if I ever find that guy who tricked us with money, I'll torture him like that little twerp!

 **Dark Laser:** If everyone's all here, then, where is Mark Brown? I haven't seen him falling down in the sky with us.

 **Sparky:** Look, the important thing is, we're all okay.

 **L.O.S.E.R.S.:** SHUT UP, SPARKY!

 _(Mark Brown falls from the sky on top of the L.O.S.E.R.S.)_

 **Mark:** I'm going back to L.A.! (faints)

 _(screen fades to black)_

 _(ending title card)_


	8. Betty and Veronica

_(Timmy, Timantha and Ivan riding on their fairies as bikes; Cosmo, Wanda and Neptunia as bikes, Poof as Timmy's helmet and Astronov as the bike basket)_

 **Ivan:** Ha! You call that bike riding?

 **Timantha:** You've spoke too soon, turkey. (moving faster)

 **Timmy:** (moving faster) Hope you guys are hungry, cause you're about to eat my dust!

 **Wanda:** Look out!

 _(Timmy, Ivan and Timantha bumps into the popular kids)_

 **Timmy:** You guys okay?

 **Tad:** Ah man! This leather jacket was expensive.

 **Ivan:** I'll take that as a yes.

 **Chad:** You dorks are lucky we are in a good mood today.

 **Timmy:** Glad to hear that.

 **Liane Star:** Veronica! Got a letter for you.

 **Veronica:** Ooo. (runs inside the house)

 **Neptunia:** Whatever it is, she must be really excited.

 **Astronov:** I'll say.

 **Chad:** We must have gotten hit harder than we thought. I can hear the bikes talking.

 **Cosmo:** Yes. You're hallucinating.

 _(Veronica screams and runs out of the house)_

 **Veronica:** Cousin Betty's coming to town!

 _(Rich kids gasp)_

 **Timmy, Ivan and Timantha:** Betty?

 **Trixie:** Veronica's twin cousin. The two don't quite get along.

 **Ivan:** Why?

 **Veronica:** Because, she is better than me in everything and I hate her! We've been rivals for a long time.

 _(flashback; Five years ago)_

 _(Five year old Betty and Veronica playing basket ball; Betty making easy scores, and Veronica hardly making any scores)_

 **Five year old Betty:** (laugh) Beat that!

 _(Five year old Veronica groans)_

 _(flashback #2; Betty and Veronica arm wrestles; Betty wins)_

 **Five year old Betty:** Beat that!

 _(flashback #3; Twin cousins open their Christmas presents; Betty gets a better present)_

 **Betty:** Beat that!

 _(flashbacks over)_

 **Veronica:** She's coming from New Orleans by tomorrow, and heaven knows she's going to make a fool out of me.

 **Timmy:** Well not today.

 **Everyone:** Huh?

 **Timantha:** Timmy's right, you need to stand up to your cousin, and we are going to help you.

 **Veronica:** Really?

 **Ivan:** Yeah. It's high time she needs a taste of her own medicine.

 **Veronica:** Yeah! Yes! I'm tired of her picking on me. She always thinks she's large, but by tomorrow, I'll be the one in charge.

 _(everyone cheering for Veronica_

* * *

 _(Workout music playing)_

 _(Turner's House; Veronica wearing workout clothes on a treadmill)_

 **Poof:** (gives Veronica a sports drink) I can tell that she might be fast, but you are going to be faster.

 _(Tang Mansion; Trixie timing Veronica on eating raw eggs)_

 **Trixie:** You must know your opponents strength at all times.

 **Tad:** Yeah. In order to beat your cousin...

 **Chad:** You'll have to think like your cousin.

 _(Prestonivich's House; Veronica doing push-ups)_

 **Ivan:** Up! Down! Up! Down!

 **Neptunia:** (cat form) I'm sure she knows what up and down is.

 _(Chester's Trailer; Chester drops a trash can full of chickens for Veronica to chase)_

 _(A.J.'s House; A.J. and Charlotte throwing books for Veronica to catch)_

 _(Dimmsdale Dump; Veronica holding two heavy trash bags while running on top a trash hill)_

 **Mark Chang:** Well, that's one less chore for me to do.

 _(Workout music ends)_

* * *

 _(Veronica's Front Yard)_

 **Ivan:** Okay, I think you're ready to face your cousin.

 **Veronica:** Oh yes, Betty won't know what hit her. Good payback, huh Katty?

 **Katty:** Meow, no.

 **Veronica:** Oh, what do you know? You're a cat.

 _(cab drops by; Betty comes out of the cab)_

 **Betty:** Hello, cousin.

 **Veronica:** (mumbles) Betty.

 **Timmy:** Hi Betty. We're...

 **Betty:** Don't tell me. You're Ivan Prestonovich and Timmy Turner.

 **Ivan:** Um... yeah. But, how...

 **Veronica:** Don't get near her, guys. When it comes to boys like you, she's a gold digger!

 **Betty:** Ugh! Is that so?

 _(Katty hisses at Betty)_

 **Betty:** Claws off, pinkie!

 **Veronica:** I'm looking to settle a score with you. You and me, at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, in a three game battle.

 **Betty:** Ahh, a rematch, huh? Looking to settle a five year score, huh? I'm in! Prepare to live your past from the present!

* * *

 _(Dimmsdale Dimmadome)_

 **Chet:** This is Chet Ubetcha coming to you live with a cousin clash. Today, we're...

 **Doug Dimmadome:** Hey, bub, this is my territory, and I'm narrating this scene.

 **Chet:** Ooh, sorry. My mistake. Please, carry on. (walks out)

 **Doug Dimmadome:** Thank you. (clears throat) Welcome to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. I'm Doug Dimmadome.

 **Audience:** Doug Dimmadome?

 **Doug Dimmadome:** (to himself) Man, that never gets old. (to audience) That's right Doug Dimmadome! (cheering) In this corner, (camera moves to Veronica) 4 ft tall, weighing at 95 lbs, hair as blond and bright as the sun, Veronica Star! (cheering) And in this corner, same height, weight, and has hair as a sneaky, devious cat, Betty Star! (cheering) Now, our opponents will be competing in a three game competition. Including, Loggin' the Mud, Duck and Cover, and my personal favorite, The Climbing Cobra. Let the games begin!

* * *

 _(Loggin' the Mud)_

 **Doug Dimmadome:** First off, is Loggin' the Mud. Using advanced training techniques, Doug Dimmadome has gain the balance of a mountain goat. You two do the same thing with the logs that you'll be trying to gain your balance on while I use this tennis cannon to shoot tennis balls to your pretty little faces.

 **Betty:** That doesn't sound safe.

 **Doug Dimmadome:** Last one standing wins.

 _(ding)_

 _(Veronica and Betty run on the logs while getting rapidly hit by tennis balls)_

 **Veronica and Betty:** Ow! Ow! Oh! Ehh! OUCH! Augh!

 _(both fall at the mud at the same time)_

 **Doug Dimmadome:** Looks like a tie to me. On the bright side, mud does go well with the skin.

 _(pulls up a dryer to dry off the mud in Veronica and Betty's faces until it's completely dry and breaks)_

 **Veronica:** Hey, he's right. It does go well with the skin.

* * *

 _(Duck and Cover)_

 **Doug Dimmadome:** Next up is Duck and Cover. When you've been in combat for as long as yours truly, you developed cat-like reflexes... without all the hairballs and junk. This competition is simple: Dodge the stray rapid ducks with chainsaws.

 **Veronica:** You're kidding.

 **Doug Dimmadome:** Not kiddin' at all. If I were you two, I'd start running in circles.

 _(the ducks start to attack; Veronica and Betty starts running in circles; the two bump into each other and get their hairs cut off off-screen while screaming in pain)_

 **Trixie:** (with her phone recording Veronica and Betty) Oh, I'd hate for more people to see that.

* * *

 _(Climbing Cobra)_

 **Doug Dimmadome:** Last but not least is my all time favorite game, The Climbing Cobra.

 **Veronica:** So what, we just climb on top of stairs shaped like a cobra?

 **Doug Dimmadome:** (laughs) Nope. You have to fight this mid-sized cobra and once he's pined down, use him as stairs to climb up to victory or you'll be dimma-done. For the one who loses that is. Begin!

 _(Cobra starts to attack; Betty and Veronica dodge hits attacks)_

 **Veronica:** This is way too dangerous even for you Betty. I'd recommend giving up.

 **Betty:** Not a chance, cousin. I will be victorious once again. And once I've beaten you, again, I might as well hang out with those two cute boys before I leave. Ivan and Timmy, is it?

 _(Veronica's head angrily turns red, rushed right to the giant cobra and viciously took him out off-screen)_

 **Astronov:** (popcorn bag) I feel kinda sorry for that giant snake. But only kinda.

 **Tad:** (to Chad) First the bikes and now the popcorn? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

 **Betty:** Wow, you've really improved yourself.

 _(Veronica climbs on top the unconscious cobra and wins)_

 **Doug Dimmadome:** Veronica Star wins!

 _(everyone cheers)_

* * *

 _(Betty sitting on the bench)_

 **Veronica:** Beat that!

 **Betty:** I'll admit Veronica, you got skill. Looks like you finally beat me.

 **Veronica:** Now I'll might have enough attention as you do.

 **Betty:** (sigh) Truth is Veronica, I'm secretly jealous of you.

 **Veronica:** What?

 **Betty:** You've been living the good life and manage to do the one thing I could never do, relax.

 **Veronica:** Relax, huh? Well, I suppose I could teach you a few steps.

 **Betty:** I would like that. It sure is great to hang out with you again, cousin Veronica. And again, I'm sorry for constantly humiliating you. I hope there's no hard feelings?

 **Veronica:** Not at all.

 _(Katty comforts Betty)_

 **Betty:** Aww, who's a sweet little kitty?

 **Katty:** Meow.

 **Betty:** That's... so... cute. Well, before I go, I've got some business to take care of.

* * *

 _(Turner's House)_

 **Tootie:** Who would've thought, Veronica taking down someone who's better than her at everything?

 **Ivan:** Well, she'd put herself through our training, because she had faith in us.

 **Timmy:** That's what kept her strong in the arena.

 _(Betty walks in)_

 **Betty:** Hello, boys and fairies.

 **Wanda:** Oh, no! She spotted us! Uh, we're not fairies. We're-

 **Betty:** It's okay, I know who you are.

 **Neptunia:** (poofs up a lie detector) Just make sure she's telling the truth.

 **Betty:** (giggles) Astronov and Neptunia, Cosmo and Wanda, (rubs Poof's cheeks) and baby cutie patootie Poof.

 **Astronov:** So, you know us?

 **Betty:** Yep. Tell that to my bow.

 **Ivan:** Uh, wasn't your bow pink and not green?

 _(magical green dust comes out of Betty's bow and reveals itself as Schnozmo)_

 **Schnozmo:** Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

 **Cosmo:** Schnozmo!

 **Schnozmo:** Hey there Cosmo.

 **Ivan:** You have a brother, Cosmo? I thought you were an only child!

 **Wanda:** I thought so too, until he met Schnozmo.

 **Timmy:** I swear, we didn't know that he had a brother. Cosmo's medical record must be thousands of years out of date.

 **Schnozmo:** So, how's my little brother doing?

 **Cosmo:** Great. Is that the right answer?

 **Schnozmo:** I can assume so from the looks of it.

 **Betty:** Wait, so you two are brothers? Wonder what that makes for me, Timmy and Timantha.

 **Timantha:** Actually, Betty, I'm his sister.

 **Schnozmo:** Sister, eh? Two words, nice dress.

 **Timantha:** Thanks, Cosmo and Wanda has told me all about you, Sleeze Ball.

 **Schnozmo:** It's Schnozmo.

 **Timantha:** That's what I said. (bonks his head) Hello?

 **Timmy:** So, you're Betty's fairy godparent?

 **Betty:** That's right, Timmy. After suffering from hard work with no relaxation whatsoever, I've gotten a fairy godparent who can help me get my wish.

 **Schnozmo:** And my days as a con man are officially over thank to her love for me.

 **Ivan** : I have to say, Betty looks as pretty as Trixie and Veronica combined.

 **Timmy** : I agree.

 **Betty:** Oh, my cab's heading to Veronica's house. We should get going.

 **Timmy:** Wait, Betty. Here's something for you to remember us both. (to Tootie) Tootie, I suggest for you to look away.

 _(Tootie looks away; Timmy and Ivan kiss Betty on the cheeks; Betty blushes)_

 **Timmy:** Okay, Tootie, you can look again. _(Tootie faces Timmy again)_

 **Betty:** Aw, that's so sweet of you, boys, thanks.

 **Ivan:** Will you ever come back?

 **Betty:** Don't worry, I'll be around Fairy World to say hello from time to time.

 **Timmy:** Schnozmo, before you leave, can I ask you something?

 **Schnozmo:** Go ahead.

 **Timmy:** Where were you when Cosmo turned Papa Cosma into a bee? We didn't see you in Cosmo's origin story at Billy Crystal Ball's This is Your Wish.

 **Schnozmo:** I was in grade school back then when Cosmo turned dad into a bee.

 **Timmy:** Fair enough. What's your relationship with Mama Cosma? Does she favor Cosmo over you?

 **Schnozmo:** Yes, yes she does. Are you done with questions, Timmy?

 **Timmy:** Yeah, I'm done.

 **Schnozmo:** Well, see you all soon.

 **Poof:** Bye, Uncle Schnozmo.

 **Cosmo and Wanda:** Bye.

 **Astronov and Neptunia:** See yah.

 **Timmy and Timantha:** Bye.

 **Ivan:** (as Tootie waves goodbye) Come back any time.

 _(Schnozmo raises his wand; Betty blows a kiss goodbye; **EX-CON GONE** )_

* * *

 _(Veronica's House; front yard)_

 **Liane:** It sure was nice of you to come for a visit and for you two to finally set aside your differences.

 **Betty:** Same here, Auntie Liane.

 **Veronica:** It's too bad you have to leave soon.

 **Betty:** Yeah, but this Star never stops to do her hard work at home.

 **Veronica:** Looks like this is goodbye for now.

 **Betty:** Take care, cousin.

 _(family hug; Betty walks in the cab and gets driven home)_

 **Liane:** Okay Veronica, you should get ready for bed.

 **Veronica:** Okay mom.

 _(Liane walks in the house; Veronica looks down and sees a present)_

 **Veronica:** (reads) "Gotcha?"

 _(present pops out cherry pie in Veronica's face; Veronica spits out a piece of paper inside the pie that says, "Beat that.")_

 **Veronica:** (sigh) Betty, you never cease to be clever.

 _(screen fades to black)_

 _(Betty and Schnozmo pops out laughing simultaneously)_

 **Betty and Schnozmo:** Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

 _(Title Card ending)_


	9. Nutty Business

_(Timmy's room; Timmy dressing up)_

 **Timmy:** Okay, got my hat, badges and ready for another trip.

 _(Ivan walks in)_

 **Ivan:** Hey Timmy, are you ready?

 **Timmy:** You bet. I'm so glad you've wanted to join the Squirrely Scouts, Ivan.

 **Ivan:** Me too, I've always been the kind of person to go camping and getting rewarded.

 **Timmy:** Well, with my dad around, it's completely messed up. He's not really scout leader material. So, I'd recommend taking the fairies with you.

 **Ivan:** Why?

 **Timmy:** (points outside his window, showing Mr. Turner strapped in a tree with rope) That's why.

 **Dad:** Ehh! What is it with ropes these days? It's like tying a giant shoelace. (breaks free and falls on the ground) I'm okay, the pile of rotten fish I've stolen from angry bears broke my fall.

 **Ivan:** Yeah, I'd figure taking the fairies with us is a good idea.

* * *

 _(Scout Bus)_

 **Dad:** Okay, Squirrley Scout credo, ten hut!

 **Scouts:** We are little Squirrely Scouts,

We like to hoard our nuts.

We climb up trees, and skin our knees

And shake our Squirrely butts.

 _(fairies poof up in scout equipment)_

 **Astronov:** Isn't this nice? Our godchildren camping.

 **Neptunia:** As long as I'm far away from the deep forest.

 **Astronov:** Oh, I forgot. You have a phobia of the deep forest and when you're in there for a while, you get rabies and run amok.

 **Cosmo:** I've ran amok once.

 **Wanda:** In the middle of our 8000th anniversary, that is. He ran off during our dinner and left me to pay the bill.

 **Cosmo:** I didn't know it was that expensive.

* * *

 _(Squirrely Scout camping site)_

 **Dad:** Alright, Scouts, this is one badge we shall never leave without, "Catching the rabid red-headed squirrel" badge.

 **Chester:** Rabid red-headed squirrel?

 **A.J.:** I thought they were a myth.

 **Dad:** Oh, it's real alright. She's a squirrel you can never escape from if you trespass to her property. We will get that squirrel, even if one of us will never make it.

 _(fairies as squirrels on top of a tree)_

 **Astronov:** Timmy's Dad is nuts. And that's saying something due to the fact that he's wearing a squirrel related uniform.

 **Wanda:** We should be careful ourselves. There are bears everywhere in this part of the forest.

 **Cosmo:** Don't worry, no bear will scare us away.

 **Neptunia:** Like the one behind us?

 _(Bear growls and roars; fairies scream and ran off)_

 _(back to the scouts)_

 **Ivan:** I should've known your dad would put us in terrible danger.

 **Timmy:** Don't worry, as long as we're together, nothing can hurt us.

 **Elmer:** If I were you Ivan, I would be even more prepared on who we're competing.

 **Ivan:** Competing?

 _(Horn honks; Cream Puff bus stops; Mrs. Turner and the Cream Puffs jump out of the bus)_

 **Mom:** Okay, Cream Puff credo. Ready girls?

 **Cream Puffs:** We are little Cream Puffs,

We're fun and really cute.

Don't let your guard down too long,

or we'll might kick you in the boot.

 **Ivan:** Who are they?

 **Timmy:** Those are our team rivals, The Sugar Cream Puffs. Don't underestimate them. They may look cute, but they are no lightweights.

 **Timantha:** You can say that again, big brother.

 **Timmy:** Timantha? I had a feeling you would join the Cream Puffs.

 **Timantha:** I'm glad I was able to join. With me on the team, taking you guys down will be a snap. I'd figure you would wish that you guys were better than us, huh?

 **Timmy:** I would, but it's against Da Rules to use magic for a competition.

 **Ivan:** Looks like you're in double danger, Timmy. Both Timantha and Tootie in the same team together.

 **Tootie:** (with hearts) Hi, Timmy.

 **Timmy:** Hide me! (runs behind Elmer and Sanjay)

 **Sanjay:** We will get that badge and rub it in their knee socks.

 **Elmer:** Ugh! What is it with you and those Cream Puffs knee socks?

 **Sanjay:** I have my own business and you have yours.

 **Dad:** Looks like it's another competition between both teams again.

 **Mom:** Okay then. Whoever gets the red rabid squirrel first will earn extra flavored marshmallows as a reward.

 **Dad:** D'oh! You've put me on through my weakness! You're on!

 **Cream Puff #1:** Those dumb squirrely scouts won't know what's coming to them.

 **Cream Puff #2:** I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. I'm allergic to red rabid squirrels.

 **Cream Puff #3:** Have you even seen one in real life?

 **Cream Puff #2:** No, but I could have a reaction.

 **Cream Puff #4:** You say that about everything.

 **Ivan:** (looks up the tree) Hey, where's Astronov and Neptunia?

 **Timmy:** Yeah, and where's Cosmo, Wanda and Poof?

 _(fairies still running from the bear)_

 **Wanda:** I think we've lost him.

 **Cosmo:** Oh, thank goodness.

 **Poof:** Hey, where's Miss Neptunia?

 **Astronov:** Honey?

 **Cosmo and Wanda:** (in unison with Poof) Neptunia?

 **Poof:** (in unison with Cosmo and Wanda) Miss Neptunia?

 _(Neptunia in the middle of the forest panting)_

 **Neptunia:** I think we've lost him. (looks around) Astronov? Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? (looks around even more) Oh no. I'm in the deep part of the forest. (eyes get wonky) Can't lose my sanity...

 _(dramatic music; Squirrel Neptunia's mouth getting rabies, back fur sticks up; close up to her eyes turning bloodshot red; full body shown a rabid squirrel Neptunia growling and snarling)_

* * *

 _(Squirrely Scouts walking in the middle of the forest)_

 **Chester:** This rabid red-headed squirrel sure does sound dangerous. Legend has it that she once chased away an entire family away from their house and they have to relocate.

 **A.J.:** Yeah, I've heard that too.

 **Sanjay:** I've heard that she gave a guy a haircut with nothing but her claws. It was so scary the man was bald for eight months.

 **Ivan:** Whoever this Red-Headed Squirrel is, we sure don't want to run into her territory.

 **Timmy:** Yeah, but first we have to find Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia. I'm sure this squirrel knows where they are.

 _(Squirrel chitters)_

 **Ivan:** What did it say?

 **Timmy:** Do I look like I speak squirrel? Just because I'm a Squirrely Scout, that doesn't mean that I know how to speak squirrel!

 **Dad:** Timmy, if you're done talking to squirrels, we have an abnormal one to find and capture.

 **Timmy:** Coming, Dad.

* * *

 _(Cream Puffs searching)_

 **Mom:** Stay alert girls, who knows what this part of the forest brings.

 **Tootie:** At least there are no annoying wooden creatures in this part of the forest, Mrs. Turner.

 **Mom:** Thank goodness for that. I really lost it at that time.

 _(fairies in squirrel form ran to Timantha)_

 **Timantha:** Oh, hey guys. Switching sides to see who gets the rabid red squirrel, I see?

 **Astronov:** No, we're looking for Neptunia. Have you seen her?

 **Timantha:** No, not since you all were chased by that bear earlier. Don't worry, we'll find her.

 **Cream Puff #4:** Hey, look, footprints.

 _(scene cuts to the Squirrely Scouts)_

 **Dad:** Oh, footprints.

 _(scene goes back and forth with the Scouts and Puffs)_

 **Mom:** I see.

 **Dad:** Let's go, boys!

 **Mom:** Let's get a move on, girls!

 **Dad:** That...

 **Mom:** ...rabid...

 **Dad:** ...red-headed...

 **Mom:** ...squirrel...

 **Dad:** ...will...

 **Mom:** ...be...

 **Mom and Dad:** (split-screen) ...ours!

 _(two teams follow the footprints, eventually, the teams bump into each other)_

 **Dad:** Oh, hello honey, how was your day?

 **Mom:** Well, I was... Wait a minute. Nice try.

 **Elmer:** The only way the Cream Puffs will get that squirrel is through our cold dead hands.

 **Cream Puff #2:** Ehhh! Sounds gross, but worth it.

 _(soft growl)_

 **Cosmo:** Wow, I must be hungry.

 **Poof:** I don't think that was your stomach growling.

 _(leaves rustling; what popped out of the leaves was...)_

 **Scouts and Puffs:** The rabid red-headed squirrel! Run!

 _(everybody runs away)_

 **Mom:** I've heard the legends lots of times, but I don't recall a crown on her head!

 **Ivan:** Crown? (stops running) Wait a second. Timmy, wait!

 _(Timmy stops running)_

 **Timmy:** Ivan, what are you doing? Can't you see we're trying not to get a scary haircut?!

 **Ivan:** Something tells me this isn't a rabid red-headed squirrel after all. It's just a regular squirrel.

 **Timmy:** How can you tell. It's not like she ran in the middle of the woods and got... rabid?

 **Neptunia:** (voice) As long as I'm far away from the deep forest.

 **Astronov:** (voice) Oh, I forgot. You have a phobia of the deep forest and when you're in there for a while, you get rabies and run amok.

 **Neptunia:** (voice) As long as I'm far away from the deep forest.

 **Astronov:** (voice) Oh, I forgot. You have a phobia of the deep forest and when you're in there for a while, you get rabies and run amok.

 **Cosmo:** (voice) Hi, Timmy! I'm inside your voice too.

 **Timmy:** Of course, this red squirrel is Neptunia.

 **Ivan:** I should've known.

 **Neptunia:** (snarls)

 **Ivan:** She doesn't want to hurt us. She just want our help to get out of the deep forest. C'mon, Neptunia, follow me.

 _(the rabid Neptunia follows Ivan and Timmy)_

* * *

 _(camp grounds; everyone eating marshmallows)_

 **Dad:** I knew there was no such thing as a rabid red-headed squirrel the whole time.

 **Mom:** But honey, you were the one who brought this whole thing up.

 **Dad:** Now, let's not play the blame game. Let's just enjoy a nice relaxing treat while we still can.

 **Tootie:** Marshmallow?

 **Timmy:** Thanks.

 _(Tootie puckers her lips)_

 **Timmy:** (shoves her lips) Now, let's save that for another time. (walks away)

 **Tootie:** (squealing) His hand touched my lips. (faints)

 _(Timmy walks to Neptunia recovering)_

 **Timmy:** How is she?

 **Timantha:** She's doing fine. Still trying to get words out of her mouth.

 **Wanda:** Come on. Say it with us. Obtuse.

 **Neptunia:** Acute.

 **Cosmo:** Rubber Goose.

 **Neptunia:** What the duce.

 **Astronov:** Green Moose.

 **Neptunia:** Team Loose.

 **Ivan:** Guava juice.

 **Neptunia:** Whipped cream.

 **Poof:** Giant snake.

 **Neptunia:** Chocolate shake.

 **Timantha:** I'm just glad things are in one piece.

 **Timmy:** Yeah, and that there's no such thing as a rabid red-headed squirrel.

 _(camera zooms out showing a shadow of the real red-headed squirrel growling)_

 _(The End?)_


	10. The Invisible Dad

_(Turner's House; Timmy walks to his room, frustrated)_

 **Wanda:** What's the matter, sport?

 **Cosmo:** Don't tell me. Don't tell me. Is it your report card? Have you been getting super F's again?

 **Timmy:** No, it's my dad. He's been getting on my nerves lately. You should've seen the annoying things he's been doing.

 _(flashback #1; Timmy cleaning the dishes)_

 **Dad:** Nicely done with the dishes, son. (pulls up even more dirty dishes) There's plenty more where that came from. (drops the dishes on the sink and walk off whistling)

 _(flashback #2; Timmy taking out the trash)_

 **Dad:** Excellent job taking out the trash, son. (pulls up even more garbage bags) There's plenty more where that came from. (drops the garbage bags on Timmy and walk off whistling)

 _(flashback #3; Dad painting Mr. Dinklebergs house)_

 **Dinkleberg:** Thanks for repainting my house, Turner. You really are a good neighbor.

 **Dad:** There's plenty more paint where that came from, Dinkleberg.

 _(flashbacks over)_

 **Timmy:** I don't know where that third flashback came from, but I've had it with Dad overworking me.

 **Ivan:** You know what helps me when I get overworked by my parents? I just think and memorize cut scenes in my video games while doing my chores, making the time feel shorter.

 **Timmy:** Tried that, didn't work. You know what? I wish my dad would just disappear so he'll leave me alone for a while.

 **Wanda:** Timmy, you know we can't use magic for stuff like that.

 **Timmy:** Well, I suppose you can use your magic to make my dad walk away from me every time he tells me what to do, right?

 **Neptunia:** I smell a loophole.

 **Astronov:** I'll have to warn you Timmy, for as long as your dad doesn't tell you what to do, it's going to be a mess at the end.

 **Timmy:** I'm not sure what you're trying to explain to me, Astronov, but I'll still make my wish happen.

 _(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands; **Decline Poof** )_

 **Dad:** (off-screen) Oh, Timmy!

 _(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof quickly turns into fish; Astronov turns into a bunny; Neptunia as a cat)_

 **Dad:** (on-screen) I got some things for you to do... (freezes) Which have completely slipped out of my mind apparently. Oh, well. Have fun, boys. (closes the door)

 **Timmy:** Yes! it worked.

 **Ivan:** Well, I can see that this is going to end badly at the end. Got to go anyway, my Dad's got a blow to the head, and now he thinks he's George Washington. I promised my mom to help remind my dad who he really is, before he chops any more wood. (walks out along with Astronov and Neptunia) See you later, Timmy.

 **Poof:** Timmy, I know how much of a thoughtless person your dad is, but you've got to see it the other way around.

 **Timmy:** How can I when he's suffocating me with his habits? It's high time I need a break, and don't worry. If things get out of hand, I could always unwish my wish.

 **Cosmo:** Well, good luck with your wish. I'll probably think of giving Wanda some hard work as well.

 **Wanda:** (grabs Cosmo's wing) We need to talk.

 **Cosmo:** Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey, that's my good wing.

 _(goes inside their castle; Poof gets inside a few seconds later)_

* * *

 _(music montage; Timmy watches TV in the living room, Mr. Turner inaudibly tells Timmy to do stuff but then walks away; Timmy playing video games, Mr. Turner walks keeps on walking past Timmy's bed room door, Timmy smiles; Mr. Turner walk past Timmy as he rolls around the mud)_

* * *

 _(Timmy relaxing in the living room as it looks like a pigsty; Dad walks in)_

 **Dad:** Now son, do you know that this place... (freezes) has never looked better. Deaugh! What's going on with me. (runs to the front door) I need to get out of here!

 _(runs past the Dinklebergs as they wash their car)_

 **Dinkleberg:** Hey, Turner...

 **Dad:** (keeps running) No time for me to act medieval on you, Dinkleberg. I have to get out of the house for a while! My son's gone into my head into making me not telling him what to do! I need to be somewhere quiet. (falls on a sewer well and still heard talking off-screen) Okay, this looks quiet enough.

 _(squeaking noises)_

 **Dad:** (heard) Oh, hey, friendly sewer mice.

 _(squeaking noises turned into vicious snarling as Mr. Turner is getting attacked by the mice off-screen)_

 **Dad:** (heard) I've picked a bad day to leave squirted cheese in my pockets and underpants!

 **Dinkleberg:** Boy, I'll bet Timmy's going through some phases.

 **Mrs. Dinkleberg:** Makes me glad not to have children.

* * *

 _(Prestonovich's House)_

 **Mrs. Prestonovich:** Now, honey, you need to stay calm. You're not George Washington.

 **Mr. Prestonovich:** Надо... рубить... дерево! (Must... chop... wood!)

 _(Mr. Prestonovich chomps wood all over the house until Mrs. Turner opens the front door bashing Mr. Prestonovich on the head)_

 **Mr. Prestonovich:** Ой, что произошло? (Oh, what happened?)

 **Mrs. Prestonovich:** Thank goodness you're normal again. Anyway, what's going on?

 **Mom:** My husband's being attacked by vicious sewer rats!

 **Ivan:** (as his mom gasps) That's not good! (to himself) Obviously, Timmy's wish had something to do with this.

 **Mrs. Prestonovich:** What was that, son?

 **Ivan:** Nothing. We have to save Timmy's dad.

 _(scene skips to Mrs. Turner and the Prestonovich's standing near the manhole)_

 **Mom:** This is where my husband fell into.

 _(everyone pulls the manhole and jumps in the hole)_

 **Mr. Prestonovich:** Если кто-то нуждается во мне, я буду охранять снаружи. (Uh, if anybody needs me I'll stand guard outside.)

 _(Mrs. Prestonovich grabs her husband by the shirt and yanks him through the hole of the sewers)_

 _(Mrs. Turner and the Prestonovich's walk around the sewers looking for Mr. Turner)_

 **Ivan:** He should be here somewhere.

 _(girl scream)_

 **Mrs. Prestonovich:** Oh, no! A girl must be trapped in here too!

 **Mom:** No, I recognize that girly scream anywhere.

 _(the all ran near the noise until they say Mr. Turner in a mouse outfit)_

 **Dad:** (screaming like a girl again) And that's what the design of _the Scream_ looks like.

 _(a mouse got finished painting_ the Scream _)_

 **Mom:** Honey, what is the meaning of this?

 **Dad:** Oh, hello everyone. Apparently, due to my son's sudden strangeness of making me back away from him while trying to tell him what to do, I have to move on and I'm now the alpha mouse.

 **Mom:** Enough of this, you have to march straight back to Timmy and remind him that he's not living in a pigsty.

 **Dad:** Sorry, not happening.

 **Ivan:** Hmm... would it help if I told you that Timmy might break more of your charade trophies?

 **Dad:** Okay, you got my attention. Mice... (mice picks up Mr. Turner) to my house!

 _(the mice drag Mr. Turner to his house)_

 **Mom:** Take it from me, this isn't the weirdest thing that's happen to him.

* * *

 _(The Turner's House)_

 **Timmy:** Ah, this is the life. (pulls out a picture) No dad to be on my shoulder 24/7,... (picture shows Mr. Turner literally on Timmy's shoulder) and no responsibilities.

 _(door breaks)_

 **Timmy:** What in...

 _(Timmy's dad shows up with his mice army)_

 **Timmy:** Dad?

 **Dad:** Timmy, it's time for your act to be clean up. Wait did I say that right or just twisted a few words around? Anyway, son, I am your father and you need to do what I say.

 **Timmy:** And I suppose you're going to let your rat army help you teach me a lesson.

 **Dad:** I'd watch the tone. Riley here's a fighter.

 _(camera show Riley the strongest of the mice making karate poses)_

 **Timmy:** Okay, I'm gone. (takes off)

 **Dad:** After him!

 _(Timmy slams his bedroom door closed)_

 **Timmy:** This isn't what I thought would happened.

 **Cosmo, Wanda and Poof:** You think?

 **Timmy:** Alright, you were right and I was wrong. Now, it's time I wish for...

 _(the mice break into Timmy's room)_

 **Timmy:** Look dad, please. You don't have to do this!

 **Dad:** Oh, I believe I do. After what your weirdness did to me!

 **Timmy:** No, dad! Please. I'm sorry.

 **Dad:** What? What did you say?

 **Timmy:** I'm sorry. I didn't meant for my weirdness to drag you to a sewer full of dirty mice, I just wanted to get you off my back and let me have some relaxing time, that's all. I never meant for all of this to happen. You're my dad, and I love you no matter what.

 **Dad:** (in tears) Gosh son, th-that really meant something to me. And now that you mentioned it, I do tend to get a little overboard. From now on, if things go overboard, I'll try to schedule things a little more clearly.

 **Timmy:** Thanks, dad.

 _(the two hug)_

 **Timmy:** (quietly to his fairies) I wish all of this had never happened.

 _(the fairies raise their wands; **BACK TO NORMAL POOF** )_

* * *

 _(the house looking clean)_

 **Ivan:** I sure hope there's a lesson in all of this, Timmy.

 **Timmy:** Sure is. The next time I have a problem with my parents, I'll just talk to them instead of wishing the problem away.

 _(Mr. Prestonovich lets out a high-pitched scream outside)_

 **Ivan:** What was that?

 **Mrs. Prestonovich:** My husband suddenly developed a fear of mice!

 _(camera pans to the Prestonovich's house, where the mice break into the house)_

 **Mr. Prestonovich:** Кто нибудь вызовите службу дезинфекции! _(Someone call pest control!)_

 **Ivan:** Well, at least my dad's scream sounds less girly than your dad's, Timmy. I wish the mice would leave my house alone!

 _(the fairies raise their wands; **NO VERMIN POOF** )_

 **Ivan:** Anyway, I gotta go clean my house.

 **Timmy:** Okay, good luck, Ivan.

 **Dad:** (heard) Oh, Timmy, can you come down to the garage?

 **Timmy:** Coming! (walks out)

 _(the garage)_

 **Dad:** I've found of the perfect solution for both of our troubles, now if you ever get tired of me telling you what to do all day long, I've invented this crudely made robot version of me to be on your shoulder, that way I can relax and you won't have to worry about me telling you what to do.

 **Timmy:** Uh-huh. You mind if I take this your robot to the kitchen?

 **Dad:** I don't see why not.

 **Timmy;** And I'll need that mallet.

 _(Timmy's dad hands him a mallet; Timmy walks off-screen with the robot; smashing noises was heard; Timmy walks back on-screen with the robot destroyed)_

 **Timmy:** You are an awful inventor. (walks out)

 _(the living room)_

 **Mrs. Prestonovich:** Okay, I've summed up everything about you. What do you know about me?

 **Mom:** Well, you use a conditioner six times a day to keep your hair moist, you never wear a sleeve shirt, because of armpit situations and you and your husband's first names are...

 _(screen fades to black)_

 _(Title Card ending)_

 **Mrs. Prestonovich:** (heard) Exactly!

* * *

If anyone of you want to know where to find "The All New Fairly OddParents", here is a way to find them:

1\. Go to Google.

2\. Type on the title bar "The All New Fairly OddParents fanon."

3\. Click Search.

4\. After clicking search, wait for it, then click "The All New Fairly OddParents!."


	11. Unparental Controls

_(Timmy, Tootie, Ivan and Veronica are sitting and writing their homework)_

 **Timmy:** And...finished!

 **Ivan:** Thanks for helping me out with my homework, Veronica.

 **Veronica:** Don't mention it.

 **Wanda:** _(her watch beeps)_ Oh, me  & Cosmo are going to a fairy conference at Fairy World.

 **Astronov:** And we'll accompany them while you're alone. If you're wondering, the conference is 36 hours long.

 **Ivan:** 36 HOURS? Are you kidding me?

 **Neptunia:** I'm sorry, but in Fairy World, that's how conferences work, unfortunately.

 **Timmy:** What about Poof?

 **Cosmo:** Eh, he'll be fine.

 **Timmy:** You're joking, right? You can't just leave Poof here!

 **Veronica:** Yeah, do something!

 **Astronov:** I've got an idea.

 **Tootie:** What is it?

 **Astronov:** How about you babysit Poof?

 **Ivan:** Great idea! I wish me  & Veronica were Poof's temporary babysitters!

 _(Vicky walks up to Timmy and Tootie)_

 **Vicky:** Hey, twerps!

 **Tootie:** Oh! I wish me  & Timmy babysat Vicky!

 **Ivan:** Are you out of your mind?!

 **Tootie:** AND make her a 5 year old!

 **Ivan:** Oh, I see.

 _(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands; **DE-AGED!** Vicky ages down to being a 5-year old)_

 **Vicky:** What happened?

 **Tootie:** Oh, just a little process called "de-aging".

 **Timmy:** This time, I'll go easy on Vicky, since last time I did this, I was rather mean to her, because I did it out of revenge.

 **Neptunia:** Well, we're off to the fairy conference now.

 **Wanda:** See you in 36 hours!

 **Timmy:** Well, let's just hope your turn at babysitting Poof will go better than mine.

 **Ivan:** We'll try our best.

 **Veronica:** Let's go to my house.

* * *

 _(Ivan and Veronica walk up to her family's house)_

 **Ivan:** Wow, that house looks amazing.

 **Veronica:** Yeah, it's about as large as Trixie's mansion. _(as she and Ivan go inside)_ Do you think Poof eats human food?

 **Ivan:** Maybe. So, how do you want to babysit him, Veronica?

 **Veronica:** I think I should be his "mom".

 **Ivan:** Nice! I'll be his "dad".

 **Poof:** I hope you're not as bad as Vicky.

 **Veronica:** No, no no no no no. We're much better than Vicky, I assure you.

 **Poof:** Cool, Veronica!

 **Ivan** : Hope you'll behave yourself.

 **Veronica:** Let me show you my room, Ivan.

 _(Ivan and Veronica enter Veronica's room)_

 **Ivan:** It looks so...light blue. Must be your favorite color, huh?

 **Veronica:** Yes, I think it looks really nice.

 **Ivan:** Me too. _(notices a lot of Trixie Tang's photos)_ Whoa, I think Trixie's watching me from all over the room! I mean, what's up with all the pictures? _(picks up a Trixie bobblehead)_ And this broken bobblehead? _(picks up a Trixie wig)_ And this wig?! Wait a minute, are you _in love_ with Trixie?

 **Veronica:** _(nervously)_ No!

 **Ivan:** Then how come it says "I love Trixie" on the wall? Did you steal this stuff from Timmy?!

 **Veronica:** _(breaks down crying)_ Okay, I admit it, I stole them! I stole this stuff from Timmy!

 **Ivan:** Veronica, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry...

 **Veronica:** You see, I had a crush on Timmy, I loved him with a burning passion, the hot intensity of a thousand suns!

 **Ivan:** I know that already. But if you love Timmy so much, then why do you have all these pictures of Trixie? All this merchandise? You must be her biggest fan, like a girlfriend, or something.

 **Veronica:** _(stops crying)_ I told you, I'm not in love with Trixie, I just want to _be_ like her.

 **Ivan:** Oh, so I guess that explains why you always go _(puts on a Trixie wig)_ "I'M TRIXIE!" _(takes the wig off)_ and _(pounds the bobblehead)_ "WHY? CAN'T? I?! BE?! YOU?!" _(puts the bobblehead down)_ and stuff like that, huh?

 **Veronica:** _(ashamed)_ Yes...

 **Ivan:** I feel your pain, Veronica. It's pretty tough staying popular, especially when everyone treats you like a chew toy.

 **Veronica:** Okay, now that we got that weirdness out of the way, we should take Poof out for a walk.

 **Ivan:** Hey, that's exactly what I was thinking too!

* * *

 _(a montage plays, with Veronica and Ivan leaving the house with Poof in a stroller. They walk by Timmy, Tootie and Vicky, greeting them, Timmy and Tootie greet them back. Vicky blows a raspberry at Ivan and Veronica, with Timmy and Tootie glaring at her. Scene cuts to Ivan and Veronica running with Poof, then sliding down a slide with him, and pulling pranks on Tad and Chad by having Poof poof up and dropping a giant water balloon on them. Then, Ivan, Veronica and Poof get ice cream. Ivan eats chocolate, Poof eats vanilla and Veronica eats strawberry ice cream. Then they ride a bicycle, all together. Chester and A.J. ride past them. Then, Ivan and Veronica chase after it, with Poof in the seat, laughing.)_

* * *

 _(Later that evening, Ivan arrives in his pajamas)_

 **Ivan:** Hey, Veronica?

 **Veronica:** _(in her pajamas)_ Yes, Ivan? _(sits on her bed)_

 **Ivan:** _(lays down on Veronica's bed)_ I never thought being a babysitter could be this much fun.

 **Veronica:** Me neither.

 **Ivan:** It seems so stressful at first, but you get used to it quickly. _(lays his head on a Trixie pillow)_ Hmmm, it's like I'm laying in her lap now. I might get used to your Trixie "obsession".

 **Veronica:** That's nice of you. _(checks the view outside, the sun is setting)_ Well, it's getting late now, good night, Ivan. _(lays down)_

 **Ivan:** Good night, Veronica. _(Veronica kisses him on the cheek, he turns off the light)_ I wonder how Cosmo and Wanda are doing right now.

* * *

 _(Fairy World; a conference is being held by Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy. Other fairies, such as Cupid, Cosmo, Wanda, Astronov and Neptunia are shown sitting. They address the issues with a "Fairy Godparent Wand Losses" chart.)_

 **Jorgen:** As this shocking chart indicates, the incidents of fairy godparents losing their wands has tripled in the last few months, no thanks to _(points to Cosmo and Wanda)_ these idiots.

 **Cosmo:** Hey!

 **Jorgen:** I for one am tired of counting how many times they lost their wands.

 **Neptunia:** Since when do _you_ care about fairies losing their wands?

 **Jorgen:** Being one of the most ancient fairies, I am very busy. Whenever a fairy loses their wand, I feel a disturbance. _(suddenly gasps)_

 **Wanda:** Like that?

 **Jorgen:** Yeah, something like that. Although, I usually twitch or get paranoid. _(twitches over and over; revealing that Cosmo keeps dropping his wand)_ Cosmo, stop dropping your wand!

 **Cosmo:** Sorry. _(drops his wand again; making Jorgen twitch)_

 **Tooth Fairy:** We should deal with this wand losing problem. Any suggestions?

 **Astronov:** How about making fairy wand tracking devices, so that you could find your wands easily?

 **Tooth Fairy:** Good suggestion.

* * *

 _(the next morning)_

 **Veronica:** Poof, Ivan, breakfast is ready!

 _(Veronica is in the kitchen, cooking eggs in a frying pan and a pot, Poof is on the baby stool, Ivan goes in and sits down at the table)_

 **Ivan:** Alright! All this babysitting stuff makes me hungry. _(to Poof)_ Good morning, Poof! How are you doing today?

 **Poof:** Pretty good.

 **Veronica:** Nothing puts you in a good mood like eggs for breakfast!

 **Poof:** So, what are we eating?

 **Veronica:** You boys get to eat the fried eggs with sausages, while I eat hard-boiled eggs.

 **Ivan:** Why not make fried eggs for everyone?

 **Veronica:** Because hard-boiled eggs are bit more healthy than fried.

 **Poof:** She has a good point.

 **Ivan:** Whatever, I don't mind that, Poof. _(eats fried eggs with a bit of sausage)_ Mmm, these are tasty! I didn't know you were such a great cook, Veronica!

 **Veronica:** Thanks.

 _(Poofs eats his breakfast, Veronica smells an odor coming from him)_

 **Veronica:** Eww, can you change Poof's diaper, please?

 **Ivan:** Sure, hang on a second... _(pulls out a diaper, changes it off-screen, throws the smelly diaper in the trash)_ Good as new!

 **Poof:** _(raises his rattle; the diaper disappears)_ You didn't need to do that.

 **Ivan:** Well, I did it in case your magic ran out.

 **Poof:** Thanks anyway.

 **Ivan:** Don't mention it. Well, I'm off to work, _(pulls out a piece of paper and writes on it)_ and if Poof's rattle runs out of magic, here's the instructions on how to change his diaper.

 **Veronica:** Thank you.

 _(Poof smells of odor again, raises his rattle, nothing happens)_

 **Poof:** Uh-oh, my rattle's out of magic.

 **Veronica:** _(sigh)_ Good thing Ivan gave me instructions...

* * *

 _(as Ivan walks to Timmy's home)_

 **Ivan:** Hey, Timmy, how's lil' Vicky doin'?

 **Timmy:** She's been bratty.

 **Vicky:** I wanna play with Timmy's toys!

 **Tootie:** No. Vicky, you don't get play with Timmy's toys unless you go and clean up my room!

 **Vicky:** Boring!

 **Tootie:** You also get ice cream if you do your chores!

 **Vicky:** YAY!

 **Tootie:** Now will you do your chores, please?

 **Vicky:** Yes, I will! _(runs upstairs)_

 **Timmy:** She only behaves when we promise her a prize for chores.

 **Ivan:** I see. Well, Poof here has been good with us babysitting him.

 **Timmy:** I'm surprised. When I tried to babysit him, things usually ended badly. But, to be fair, he was younger at the time, and now he's gotten smarter. You must be really good at this.

 **Ivan:** Thanks, Timmy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna play some puzzle games on my phone. _(pulls out his phone and plays a Tetris-esque puzzle game)_

* * *

 _(Veronica's house; Veronica looks tired and messy as she cleans up a load of diapers from Poof; Ivan comes inside)_

 **Ivan:** Yes, I got a high score!

 **Veronica:** What high score?

 **Ivan:** Oh, just in my puzzle game that I was playing.

 **Veronica:** You should have been in charge of diapers!

 **Ivan:** I'm going back to work. _(pulls out his phone and plays the puzzle game again)_

 **Veronica:** So, _this_ is your definition of work?

 **Ivan:** What? I've got nothing better to do.

 **Veronica:** _(sarcastically)_ Nothing better to do, huh? _(snatches Ivan's phone)_

 **Ivan:** Hey!

 **Veronica:** By the way, you forgot your briefcase! _(opens briefcase, which is full of ice cream sundaes, apples and orange juice, and pours the suitcase's contents on Ivan)_

 **Ivan:** Oh, so this is the thanks I get for working overtime with my girlfriend who's also Trixie's the best friend?

 **Veronica:** Grrrr... _(puts on a Trixie wig)_ **_I'M TRIXIE!_** Also, **_OVERTIME?!_**

 **Ivan:** _(deadpan)_ OK, if you're Trixie, _(puts on Timmy's pink hat)_ then I'm Timmy.

 _(Ivan & Veronica proceed to argue with each other inaudibly; Trixie comes over to them)_

 **Trixie:** ENOUGH! _(Veronica and Ivan stop arguing)_ I can't believe you two are bickering like an old married couple. _(to Veronica)_ And what are you doing wearing a wig based on my hair?

 **Ivan:** Uh...she was roleplaying as you and I was roleplaying as Timmy.

 **Trixie:** _(as she takes Veronica's wig and Ivan's pink hat off)_ Well, I think this is just silly. I could tell that you two were arguing, and I can illustrate this with my hands. _(uses her left hand like a sockpuppet, in Ivan's voice)_ "You're just less popular because you're not like Trixie, but I still love you." _(uses her right hand like a sockpuppet, in Veronica's voice)_ "Oh yeah? If you love me, then you should've been more thoughtful when you left me to clean up the diapers!"

 **Ivan:** Wow, didn't know that you can imitate our voices so well.

 **Veronica:** I, for one, think it's disturbing.

 **Ivan:** Though, Trixie does have a point. I've been kind of a jerk. _(to Poof)_ Poof. I'm sorry about not being there to change your diapers.

 **Poof:** It's okay, I forgive you. That reminded me of that episode where a yellow sponge and a pink star babysit a baby scallop. At least you didn't torture me like Vicky tortured Timmy.

 **Ivan:** That's true. _(to Veronica)_ And Veronica, I'm terribly sorry for making you do all this work and be stressed out. Next time, I'll be taking care of the diapers from now on. I hope this didn't damage our relationship.

 **Veronica:** Well, seeing as you've realized your mistake pretty quickly, I forgive you. Just promise me this doesn't happen again, okay?

 **Ivan:** I promise.

 **Veronica:** And Ivan, _(gives Ivan's phone back to him)_ here's your phone back.

 **Ivan:** Thanks.

 _(Cosmo, Wanda, Astronov and Neptunia appear in the sky)_

 **Cosmo:** We're back!

 **Tootie:** _(as she, Timmy and little Vicky walk to Trixie, Ivan and Veronica)_ About time!

 **Wanda:** So, Ivan, was Poof on his good behavior?

 **Ivan:** Yes. He didn't run away or anything.

 **Cosmo:** Did anything bad happen?

 **Ivan:** Well...I made Veronica do all the work with the diapers and did nothing but play games on my phone, but that's about it.

 **Wanda:** Ivan, looks like you did a much better job at babysitting Poof than Timmy. At least you didn't get into any _real_ trouble like ending up on the news.

 **Ivan:** Thank you.

 **Wanda:** And we'll take care of Poof's diapers for now.

 _(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands, **DIAPER FREE ZONE!** The inside of Veronica's house is now clean)_

 **Wanda:** Come on, Poof, let's go home. _(Poof floats up to Cosmo and Wanda)_

 **Tootie:** At least Vicky was on her best behavior when temporarily de-aging, and it's all thanks to Timmy!

 **Timmy:** Yeah. _(to Ivan)_ Well, Ivan, he doesn't need you as a babysitter anymore.

 **Veronica:** This is the hardest part of every babysitter's life, I assume.

 **Tootie:** Despite all you've been through, it was worth it, wasn't it, Ivan?

 **Ivan:** Yeah. Let's have another.

 **Veronica:** No! Not after what happened with Poof!

 **Ivan:** Relax, Veronica, I was only kidding.

 **Veronica:** Oh.

 **Ivan:** Just remember, Veronica: if there's gonna be any trouble involving popularity and Trixie, I'll be there to support you.

 **Veronica:** Really?

 **Ivan:** Yes.

 **Veronica:** _(kisses Ivan on the lips)_ Thank you, Ivan.

 **Ivan:** _(blushing)_ You're welcome...

 **Trixie:** Come on, Veronica, let's go.

 **Veronica:** Coming, Trixie! _(as she walks off-screen)_ Can I have my wig back?

 **Trixie:** _(off-screen)_ Sure.

 **Tootie:** You're gonna turn my sister back into a teenager?

 **Timmy:** Eh, maybe later.

 _(ending title card)_


End file.
